


Indigo

by phiz4420



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Ghoul Sex, Ghouls, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-02-08 16:19:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18626812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phiz4420/pseuds/phiz4420
Summary: 六年前，一場不知名的病毒爆發席捲了世界。死者不再安息，成為步行人間，行屍走肉的食屍鬼，殺害生者食其腐屍為生。六年後，失去了父母，成為食屍鬼獵人四處流浪的Kyle，追查著失蹤的胞弟的訊息重回科羅拉多，在一起國民衛隊指派的任務中，遭遇了六年前便生死未卜的童年故友Stan Marsh。然而，他已不再確定這次再會只是他癡心妄想下的幻覺，或是因六年前他犯下的錯誤而導致的亡魂作祟......*雖然標殭屍末日但這篇文章是非典型殭屍末日。裡面沒有殭屍，只有生態系很奇怪的食屍鬼。*BGM: Inner Wave - Buffalo





	1. Chapter 1

 

他一腳踢倒收音機，在收音機應聲倒地時的騷動裡，恍惚地睜開眼。  
半倚著岩壁，雷明頓700堅實的槍身還貼在肩上，腳邊原先運轉的廣播節目已停止放送，音箱中僅剩一團混濁的電波干擾音。  
Kyle抹了抹臉，沉浸在暴躁卻難以釋懷的情緒裡。  
他做了夢，卻記不清內容，夢裡瀰漫的酸澀穿透出來，鑽入卵狀的血日，它壓著荒漠，群鴉背著光在天際飛行，嘶啞的呼叫聲盤旋在沙塵裡，一直延展到地平線的盡頭，從那沉落地平線的緋紅裡，他憶起這個世界的模樣，像把扎在血泊中的匕首，血肉模糊。記憶將他從感傷中鉤了回來，他重新憶起自己。一個流亡者。  
營火在他睡著時熄滅了，留下一攤糊狀的粉炭。  
他起身，拾起焚火台上打開的罐頭，用湯匙將殘存的半罐雞麵湯機械式地往嘴裡塞。湯混著腐朽的塵味，浮油凝固在表層，像層蠟。他麻木地將罐頭草草吃完，收起焚火台支架與收音機，扔進背包裡。它們與裏頭的彈藥、簡易急救箱、乾電池、口糧、罐頭、手電筒，和一雙褪色的老舊毛襪撞成一團。  
他把空罐扔掉，將背包鎖上越野機車的貨架上，戴起護目鏡坐上去。東行。

一個半小時後，他在加油站前停下。  
加油站只有兩座老舊的加油機，後方是一間木造的矮房，門口釘著招牌。上頭的字跡長年日曬已模糊不清，濕氣也將矮房的輪廓腐蝕的扭曲變形，彎曲的支架勉強撐著屋頂立在土地上。  
他隔著一段距離將機車停下，抓著獵槍朝雜貨店走去。  
雜貨店的門敞開，洛磯山脈的冷風將門板吹得嘎吱作響，階梯上滿是碎玻璃。  
他走進玄關時，凹凸不平的木質地板上有片風化的血跡，隱隱約約延伸進店裡。靠在門邊，他朝裏頭窺探。室內十分昏暗，只有入口與破窗湧入的光線在陰影裡框出矩形色塊，亮的刺眼。他上膛，邁開步伐，輕聲踏進一片死寂的店內。  
碎骨沾著凝固的血塊濺在地面，空貨架倒塌，冰櫃裡的罐裝飲品被掃落在地，破碎玻璃罐中溢出的液體已經乾涸，沉積為一層黑色腐臭的膠狀物。形狀較完整的碎骨與貨品一律堆積於收銀檯後方的狹窄走道上，像一座畸形的彩色陵墓。  
針扎的刺痛感從他的後頸擴散，鑽進太陽穴裡，他的心跳加速，毛孔張開，吸了口氣，將指扣在板機上，用冷笑將緊張笑開。它們在這裡。  
他用槍口指著前方探路，朝收銀台後方的儲貨間靠近。手才剛貼在門把上，室外便傳出一聲巨響。Kyle頓了一下，回到門口查看，發現他的機車倒在地上，背包從置物架上被強行扯下，一抹嬌小的人影正蹲在地上，撿拾破損背包中落出的物品，他舉起獵槍，瞄準鏡對準輪廓的頭部，正要扣下板機，收銀台後的貨品倏地像火山爆發般噴濺出來，成年男人的軀體張牙舞爪地從裡頭飛躍而出。它全身泛青，黑色的汙血從眼眶與歪斜的下顎裡流出，半顆頭顱是敞開的，紫色的腦裸露在外。它一聲咆哮，朝他撲來。  
Kyle直覺反應地轉身，將槍口上拉，它抬起的雙手幾乎要攫住他的頭時，槍口正塞進了它的嘴裡，一聲火藥爆裂聲將它震到貨架上。沒有多想，他回頭，見機車旁的人影已經朝他衝來，一腳已踩上階梯。Kyle朝它補了一槍，一對乳色的空洞雙眼顫抖著，從他身上一路向上滑開，映上一望無際的天空。  
它抽蓄著，後仰，臉孔朝上摔在地上。  
「狡猾的混帳。」  
Kyle喘了口氣，回到儲物間前，門上的玻璃蒙著一層灰，看不清裡頭的狀況。他一腳踢開木門，正門後映入眼簾的是一具躺在地上的屍骸，她的碎花連身裙被扯破，與帶血的雜物扔在一塊，赤裸的身軀從頭部到腰部已只剩白骨，雲狀的屍斑佈滿她僅存的腿部，僅存一雙纖細的腿能推測出她生前的樣子。一個孩子跪在屍體旁，打進氣窗的微弱光芒壟罩在它臉上，它的上身與臉龐泡在血跡裡，微張的嘴露出歪斜的牙，嘴裡還溢著血水，用混濁的眼抬頭仰視他。  
他舉槍，毫無遲疑地便朝它的頭部扣下板機。  
他回到店裡，從貨品堆裡翻出一盒雪茄，回到玄關的階梯上坐下，在門口點燃。  
他注意到靴底黏著一張地方報紙，取下來時半篇已被血汙染糊，但標題依然還是清楚的：《謹防活死人！！！》報導的時間在六年前的十月，死病爆發的第三個月。那是美國疾病管制與預防中心(Centers for Disease Control and Prevention)庫存的病毒外洩，突變病毒誘發了死者的僵屍基因，導致死者復活的初例最早被大眾知道的時刻。死者成為行屍走肉，殺害親人，並吞食受害者屍骸的震撼還留在當年的照片裡。記者長篇大論地告誡群眾毋須恐慌，應避免單獨行動與離開住宅，儘可能武裝自己。  
Kyle沒有嘗試閱讀報導，緊接著所發生的事情他太清楚。人們在一年後才終於理解病毒廣泛地擴散至所有物種，使所有活物都成了潛在的未爆彈，1/4的人類在死亡後會變成它們的一份子。  
他將煙吐出，它在空中化為一道柔軟的螺旋，在他能捉住它的形狀以前便消散了。  
它們並非恐怖作品泛見僵屍，末日作品迷戀者的知識令人失望地毫無用處。它們更狡黠，更貪婪，被基礎的生存本能支配，有簡單的社群意識，懂得偷襲與設置陷阱，像一種粗糙的新興物種。它們掠殺人類，任其腐壞再食用，將死者生前的財產據為己有。這樣偏執古怪的特性，使「食屍鬼(Ghoul)」最終成為它們的統稱。也許從那時開始，對人們來說，它們便不再是亡者，而是以人作為擬態的貪婪惡魔。  
他將殘存的菸在地上踩熄，注滿機車油箱，在口袋裡塞滿雪茄，並在店裡找了一口麻袋，從食屍鬼的收集品裡挑出需要的補給。  
再度跨上機車，半小時後他就能抵達科羅拉多州界，一路南行，沿著洛磯山脈前往國民衛隊(US. National Guard)在丹佛建立的營地。

他離開科羅拉多已經五年，對這塊土地有怎麼樣的感情，Kyle已經說不清了。  
高聳的群山扎著湛藍的天空，中年積雪覆蓋在或是蒼鬱或是赤紅的山峰上，冷杉沿著青色的湖泊與公路一路蔓生在這塊土地上，晨間霧氣凝聚在葉縫裡，像一團濕潤的島嶼，溪流沿著山壁翻騰，冰冷，滲著苔與泥土的氣味。若非杳無人跡的公路上，感染病毒的野獸與植物偶爾會盤據在道路上，阻擋過路者，這塊土地依然與他兒時記憶裡的家鄉景象如出一轍。  
他記得腳踩在落葉裡時鞋尖陷進土裡的感覺，乾燥的夏風刮搔著過佈滿汗水的臉，鳥鳴被他們在林地的笑聲沖散，他們奔跑時，葉縫裡篩過的光晃動著，像張溫柔的網，他正在笑──  
Kyle掐斷思緒。他討厭緬懷。  
懷念是一種奇怪的情緒，你被一種溫暖而無形的力量支撐著，在空中飛翔，但那暖風讓人軟化，讓人想到憶起失去而脆弱，無論哪一種情緒都是現在的他不需要的。  
在光明裡你仍是孓然一身，沒什麼差別*。

「獵人來這裡做什麼？」  
他站在丹佛營地兩層樓高的趟閘閘口與圍牆前，目光在簡潔單調的灰色水泥牆與鋼製閘門上飄著，聽見巡邏塔上的軍官從上方用擴音器問，於是抬起頭。  
「我不是獵人。」  
「那你那把槍是做什麼的？這兒可沒有人熊豬給你打。」軍官瞪著他，用嘲諷的口吻回答。  
「我需要彈藥。」Kyle垂下視線，看見自己的飛行夾克與工裝靴上還沾著血跡。  
「沒從那些死人身上扒夠？你不是獵人嗎？」  
他沒說話。  
軍人不喜歡「獵人」。他們堅信有能力的平民應當協助軍警，防衛為數不多的營區，視隻身掠劫食屍鬼的人是一群獨善其身的亡命之徒。  
他痛恨人們用那詞彙稱呼他，每回他們使用那字眼時，一股憤怒就竄上他的胸膛。死病爆發時，人類才是被食屍鬼獵捕的那方，如今人們使用那詞彙的方式彷彿他們已分不清誰是掠奪者，彷彿他與它們是等同一般的他者似的。  
軍官端詳著他的臉部表情，似乎想在上頭找到能讓他無聊的口舌得以打發時間的跡象，但Kyle只是板著一張臉瞪著他。軍官搔了搔頭，自討沒趣地抓起無線電對話器，聯絡上級。  
幾分鐘後軍官來到閘門前，推開一條縫，拿著一張塑膠卡，在他眼前晃來晃去，卻沒打算交給他。  
「你能得到丹佛通行證，但前提是，」軍官咬字很慢，似乎依然在期盼著他的挑釁能引起什麼火爆衝突。「你得完成一項任務。」  
「什麼任務？」Kyle不理會對方明知故犯的傲慢態度，問。  
軍官收起塑膠卡，從懷裡掏出一張地圖，漫不經心地開始解釋：  
丹佛市倉儲中心的囤貨經常丟失，雖然數量不大，但已經持續了近半年之久。衛隊成員曾做過幾次市內調查，但都一無所獲。如今僅剩市內的地下水道還未調查，懷疑可能是非法分子或食屍鬼窩藏在排水系統裡。由於損失不大，國民衛隊並不想大費周章派人進地下管線調查，於是這工作自然而然落在外來的Kyle身上了。  
「別妄想可以從下水道溜進丹佛，如果我們知道你沒完成這任務就溜進市內，你會知道我們野馬(Broncos)是怎麼修理你們這種自以為是的混帳的──」他離開時軍官還拉著嗓子做無謂恐嚇。  
Kyle讓軍官暫時保管他的機車與行李，接過地圖和地下水道的市外入口鑰匙，覺得可笑。

 

水道口在市外的樹林裡，鐵門已有些年代，漆已差不多禿了，像褪了層繭，孵出了鏽。他將鑰匙插進U型鎖的鎖頭裡，發現裡頭已經阻塞，鐵門一撞就開了，是否是由外力破壞已無法辨別。  
他掏出腰帶腰帶上的史密斯&威森，打開手提電筒，步入黑暗。  
死病爆發後，丹佛被國家衛隊重新劃界重建，高牆圈出了萎縮的城市範圍，供水系統也隨之改變，如今地下水道大半已經廢棄，乾涸的管線裡僅存一層乾裂的硬泥。他慶幸無須在及腰身的廢水裡探險，但長年殘留在其中的氣味依然讓他反胃了一陣。  
看著地圖，他一步步深入隧道，進入那幽深與死寂的世界裡，長年沉積的腐朽空氣令他暈眩，他得不斷停下腳步，調整呼吸，從皺巴巴的地圖裡尋找自己在何方。  
一成不變的通道將他單調的心跳與吐息輾平，拉長，延展為無盡的巨大迷宮中虛幻的朦朧回聲，黑暗抹去了時間與空間，將他摔出已知的現實，像踏進了一條巨蛇蠕動的軀體，死亡正在裏頭孕育，將寂靜與孤寂都蒸發於虛無之中。  
他不記得自己轉過多少彎道，長廊，隧道逐漸變得寬敞，水溝的盡頭兩側出現了平台與通往地面的深井。地理形狀的改變並不如他所期待的令人放鬆，溝槽裡躺著白骨化的遺骸，既有人骨，也有動物的碎骨，與包裝食物一同陷在溝底的淤泥中。  
無數的零食條扎在泥裡，空包裝與未開封的食品凌亂地四散，他從淤泥裡拔出一條奶油花生巧克力(Butterfinger)，包裝已經破損，裡頭灌著泥，看不出是人食用過棄置的垃圾，或著食屍鬼囤積時無意識散落的。  
他攀上平台一路查看，深井下，沿著壁面有更多貨品，從食物、藥品、生活用品至武器都有，地面上有生過火的痕跡，酒瓶與三條睡袋圍繞著殘炭攤在地上，上頭沾著一層灰，看來已經廢棄了幾週。  
Kyle用燈打量附近的水道，卻不見還有人居住的跡象。他再次回到貨品堆積之處，翻看那些積著灰的包裝食品，除了罐頭，咖啡與巧克力磚這樣的奢侈品也混在裡頭，有些甚至還囤在未拆的紙箱裡。無論先前居住在這的是何人，必定仰賴著水道系統寄生丹佛的倉儲過著不差的生活。他們放棄了這裡，或是失去了這裡。  
他皺眉，再度巡視一番，一無所獲。最後他不經意地將手提電桶的光上提，打向深井裡頭。光掃過長梯的瞬間，他看見一道黑影在光裡一陣顫抖，倏地從上頭落了下來，將他撞翻。  
他摔在地上，被撞得眼冒金星，手電筒與手槍不自覺從手中滑了出去。  
銳利的灼熱感劃破他的頸部，他伸手去摸，從頸上拔出他壓碎的玻璃瓶碎片，濕潤的觸感與腥味馬上就吞沒了他的感官，他用單手按住自己不斷出血的傷口，翻離扎傷自己的玻璃碎片。  
一雙冰冷的手貼了過來，將他連著自己的手一同扣住，將他死死按在地上緊勒。Kyle掄拳朝那雙手的來源猛擊，隱約感到壓在身上的影子被打偏了。但一瞬間刷過那影子時的冷意讓他明白了，他擊打的對象對痛楚顯得無動於衷，雖然對方原先緊扣的雙手被打鬆，很快地又朝他撲來。  
他用掙脫的雙手反擊，但對方不再被擊退，而是越漸加重力氣，彷彿要擰斷他的脖子。他瞪大雙眼，卻只見黑暗覆蓋了一切，他看不見自己，也看不見對方，只有死亡在他的耳邊咆哮。  
恐懼從他的血骨裡躍出，粗暴地支配了他的身體，他在惶恐中一陣亂摸，試圖尋找墜落的手槍。玻璃割破了他的手，但他依然固執地抗拒著黑暗將他吞噬。  
他的食指鉤到手提電桶，擦歪了方向，光束在地道裡偏轉，擊退了黑暗，將攻擊他的身影閃現在他眼前。  
一陣絞痛流竄過胸口，將Kyle脫困的信心恍惚起來，他慢下了抵抗的動作，那短暫的遲疑讓箝制在頸上的擰絞變得更加兇狠，將他的呼吸捏成斷斷續續的抽氣聲。  
他鉤到槍柄，光束再次打轉，落在他們之間，將彼此的輪廓映照的一清二楚了。  
Kyle將槍口按上對方的眉心，手指扣在板機上，那板機卻突然就像千噸之重，發顫的手怎麼樣也扣不動。深淵正在他腳下展開，召喚著他，離懸崖只有一步之差。他全身劇烈地顫抖起來，彷彿被雷擊，槍從手中滑落在地，無法自制地痛哭失聲，他的啜泣聲被鎖在喉嚨，只有淚水不斷從眼角溢出，視野開始矇矓，力氣高速從體內蒸發殆盡，他臣服於黑暗，開始墜落──  
頸上的手鬆脫了。  
Kyle直覺反應地蜷起身體，扶著自己頸猛咳。  
對方仍騎在他身上，令他無法脫逃，雙手卻停止了動作。  
Kyle在地上打顫，全身僵硬，瞪著刺眼的光灑在地上，卻不敢抬起頭看攻擊自己的對象。後者扳正他的臉，低下頭，瞇著眼，看來十分困惑。  
它貼得太近，迫使他看見一雙黯淡而混濁的瞳孔，像凝著化不開的霧。那雙眼映著他，Kyle卻不知道那雙眼能看見什麼。它們沒有記憶，不過是殼。他無法正視它，不願忍受紫青色的血管在它的肌膚上蔓延，張出網，它的身體能自由移動，卻沒有心跳，它有著人的軀殼，卻早已喪失給予生命意義的所有特質──這一切都令他恐懼。  
他希望一切在此終結，他的悔恨，他的悲傷、他的惡夢，他早已厭倦去背負那些多年以來沒有勇氣面對的答案，能在此刻全都結束他便能解脫。他深吸了口氣，闔上眼，等待死亡再次降臨。  
它的手重新回到他的頸部。這就是了。Kyle心想。  
它冰冷的指腹貼在血裡，血依然泊泊湧出，將它的手指染溼，那指慢條斯理地下滑，沿著他的鎖骨，割破上衣，拉出數條血線，刺進他的胸膛裡。  
他發出痛苦的悶哼。它停下。  
它用舌舔舐他的傷，像被流淌的血液吸住了，它用一種緩慢、迷惑，卻固執的態度開始一吋吋褫奪他的偽裝，逼迫他在黑暗中無所遁形。那引力化為一股古怪的暈眩，在他腦海裡炸開，他忘了死亡跟前一切都是赤裸的，就連食屍鬼都懂得這點，驅使它們漫長無盡的掠奪衝動的，正源自於那種難耐的虛無，而現今它開始剝奪他僅剩的所有物，最後是選擇死亡的權力，迫使他一無所有，即使他早已一無所有。Kyle被激怒了，他拒絕再被褫奪，更加激烈地掙扎起來，它卻無動於衷，只是目不轉睛地望著他的軀體。  
或許它意識到了憑藉著雙手能據為己有的只有物質，而不是生命，它恍惚地顫抖了一陣，穿過他因撕扯破碎不堪的衣服，扳開他，毫無預警地滑進他的大腿內側，從裡側將他撕開。  
Kyle倒抽了一口氣，痛的發麻 ，幾乎要窒息，四肢像漿了似的收縮，不斷發抖。  
它毫無憐憫地扎在他體內，凍得刺骨，朝他身體裡鑽，他被迫攤開身體去接受傷害，它毫無邏輯的行徑，暴力後面沒有企圖，沒有動機，好像他的身體只是成為一個承載著苦痛的渠道，然後它會越過他毀損的身體，在後頭找到什麼遺失的東西。

它在牆邊縮著腳，隔著光瞪視著他。  
Kyle蜷縮在地，全身上下的痛楚令他動彈不得，他頭痛欲裂，因高燒開始意識混濁，沒多久就昏了過去。  
幾個小時候他醒轉過來，發現它抱著他。一陣狂怒給了他力量，Kyle踹開它，咬牙忍受痛苦從地上爬起，要馬上離開那裡，但他才剛站起來就摔在地上，它攀在他身上，將他拽進懷裡。  
Kyle又試了一次，這次還沒從地上起身就被它抓住。  
操你媽。他的腦海在怒吼。這一點邏輯都沒有。它理應殺了他，褫奪他僅有的一切，任他在下水道腐壞，吃盡他的血肉，但這混帳東西，連合格食屍鬼都擦不上邊，所有該發生的事全亂了套。不知基於什麼理由，它沒殺他，強暴他，還死拖著他不放，要死在這種東西手上簡直是奇恥大辱──  
他一鼓作氣將它揍翻，在貨品中的藥箱裡翻出盤尼西林與針筒，替自己注射一針。  
對物質有著病態的依戀是食屍鬼的習性之一，即便它們並不具有真正的感情，經驗也足以讓Kyle明白觸碰食屍鬼囤積的雜物會激怒它們，那種威脅激起的憤怒足以讓任何食屍鬼將任何入侵者撕成碎片。正如他所預料，它尾隨在後，發出憤怒的嘶嘶聲。  
但他拾回手槍，靠在牆上喘氣時，它又靜了下來，再度帶著一張夢遊般的神情注視著他。  
那樣的注視讓Kyle不自在，他別開頭，浪一樣的苦澀又襲上了他。它爬到牆邊，貼在他身旁。  
「……你不會還記得自己的名字吧？」他吸了吸鼻子，對糾纏著傷感的憤怒不知如何是好。  
它依然只是用空洞的眼望著他。  
「Stan Marsh。那是你的名字。」  
它開口，卻是一串混濁的回應，那些聲音壓過Kyle哽咽的鼻音。  
Stan Marsh。  
也許，它覆讀了他的話，也許它試圖說了什麼，但在他耳裡，那不過是一串破碎的嘶嘶聲。


	2. Chapter 2

火苗從紙板中竄出，炎上飛舞的熱氣終於開始洗滌地下積年累月的滯澀氣息。  
他打了第三針，從錶裡得知他斷斷續續意識不清時已過了四天。  
他脫水，餓得發慌，卻害怕撕裂傷惡化，只能爬到物資裡翻出礦泉水與湯罐。它對他擅自翻動物品這件事情有所牴觸，卻由於什麼不知名的理由，使它屢次壓下了攻擊性。  
他關掉手提電桶，盤算著電量是否足夠他在痊癒後離開下水道，勉強拼湊回足以蔽體的衣物。他的內褲、上衣與夾克徹底毀了，所幸牛仔褲只在被扯掉時磨破了幾處，還堪用。  
Kyle從物資裡挑出一件橘色內襯的飛行夾克，套在身上，他不明白為何自己如此確切地認出Stan，他在他的記憶裡幾乎已經斑駁，像浮標一樣被時光拉扯，下沉，但每每他幾乎要將那段記憶遺忘時，那艷麗的回憶又會彈出水面，在他的記憶裡刮出一道傷口。  
他心知肚明它與生前的他是不同的。死亡將亡者絞碎，成為一團支離破碎的影子，他們在黑暗中迷失，殘留的只有生者記憶裡留存的模糊印象。記憶只是投射，無法成為真實，它只是以假亂真的拷貝品。它的形體讓他發怒，那團怒火淤積在胸腔裡，卻無處爆發，它不會懂只是存在就令人生厭是什麼樣的感覺，再次與它撕打起來只是徒勞。  
他用彈性繃帶黏住自己頸上的傷口，摸向地面上的睡袋，一個個掀開，前兩個睡袋裡頭積滿模糊的血漬。它轉過頭，盯著那乾涸的血糊，舔了舔嘴唇。  
Kyle將睡袋倏地蓋上，瞪著它，發現最後一袋是乾淨的時鬆了口氣。  
最後一人，是逃了，還是被吃了？他心想，將沾血的睡袋扔進火裡燒了，整了整乾淨的那袋，鋪在火堆旁。  
它停頓了片刻，隔著火，似乎在消化他的行為。  
它對他的一舉一動充滿好奇，似乎在反覆確認他仍在支配下，無法擅自離開。它容忍他，卻又異常冷漠，彷彿他只是物件，只是一種無法被辨析，可囤積的物品。他想起了往事，苦笑起來。它觀望他一陣，將視線挪向火焰，凝視著火，它的側臉被潮濕的火洗刷得發亮，眼被火焰的光與熱牽引了，火星穿過它的深淵似的瞳孔，烙印在裏，開始焚燒。  
那樣貌像極了人類古老年代對火的想望，期盼著溫暖融化冰冷幽暗的黑夜，盜火的普羅米修斯。他已經忘記那些激情，那些光與熱，只記得熄滅是失去的同義詞。抹了抹臉，Kyle自嘲地乾笑：「 _……人總是，忘了想留住的，留住想忘記的。_ *」  
它不知是明白的他的話語，又或者只是純粹對他的說話聲產生了反應，它湊向他，貼向他的臉，似乎正格外努力地端詳他。它的指扎進他的外套裡。它張著嘴，像在說話，卻又沒有語言從它的聲帶裡築構出來。它又扎了它，指戳進他的胸口，刺進橘色的內襯裡。  
Kyle疑惑地望了內襯一眼，要說起童年回憶，沒什麼比扎眼的亮橘色夾克更等同於他的身分識別物了。停頓了片刻，Kyle問：「你不會記得吧？」  
它沒答話。  
「我是Kyle。我們曾是朋友，記得嗎？」他說。  
然後，他得到的回應是一串絲絲的雜音。他嘆了口氣，將它推開，回頭整頓睡袋，無視它在背後反覆發出古怪的喉音。  
然後，它說。「KY--LL。」  
他懸在空中的手停住了，毛細孔倏地張開，雞皮疙瘩竄滿全身，心臟暴跳。  
他束緊外套，背對著它，鑽進睡袋裡，將自己封近裡頭。  
幾分鐘後，他拉開拉鍊，從隙縫中朝外看。除了他和他的睡袋，它將所有散亂在地的物品重新塞回牆邊，那些雜物毫無章法地被硬塞在一起，它縮著腳，坐在牆邊，陷入了一種空洞的神情裡。

 

他佇立於水泥圍牆前，雙手插在飛行夾克的口袋裡，閘門正一吋吋在他眼前展開。  
「你來的可真晚。」說話的是先前在門口曾經與他對話的軍官，他從閘縫中探出頭，富饒趣味地說：「都一週了，還以為你早開溜了。」  
Kyle抬起頭，冷淡地盯著眼前雙手抱胸，一副居高臨下口吻的成年男子。  
「下頭有食屍鬼，處理掉了。」他從口袋裡掏出鑰匙，拋給對方。  
「夠嗆，是吧？」軍官的臉上勾出一抹笑意，Kyle沒有會意過來。軍官用指朝頸部指了指，Kyle不自覺摸向自己的頸部，才從彈性繃帶的觸感裡意識到他的傷口還未癒合，還有自己的模樣此時看起來必定十分狼狽。  
「我的車呢？」即使對方只是會心一笑，並無嘲笑意涵，他還是試著忽略對方臉上的笑容，問。  
「等。」軍官伸手做出阻擋的手勢，轉過頭，背影隱沒進閘門裡。  
閘門是開的，從縫隙裡，Kyle能看見牆內的哨站與哨站後，設著大量路障的柏油路，遠方鐵皮與木材交纏，拼湊而成的住宅與街道。穿著厚棉衣物與外套的婦女環抱著裝滿食物的牛皮紙袋，單手牽著孩子穿過市集。夾克上蹭著一層油的青年在攤販上清理槍，攤位上擺滿各式槍枝，清槍工具與彈藥。隔壁攤販，一對夫妻從鍋子裡撈出炸透的馬鈴薯碎塊與皮，倒在濾油盤上，孩子們踮著腳尖在攤販前興奮地等待著。一個男孩用油紙捧著碎片，走在街道上，他臉上掛著笑容，雜亂的黑色短髮缺乏梳理四處亂翹，他看起來很陌生，卻又如此熟悉……  
Kyle忐忑起來，那些景象離他很近，只要穿過閘門就能觸及。但他抬起頭。哨站上頭架著一挺機槍，後頭的軍官瞪了他一眼，沒趣地別開頭。他吸了口氣，感覺到冷空氣重新灌進胸腔裡，將他冷卻下來。  
守門人回來時，一組武裝的六人小隊伍一同穿過閘門，站在他眼前。  
「我們要確認你的話是否屬實。」隊伍中心明顯是隊長的男人朝前，站在他前方。  
Kyle先是盯著他的鞋子，他將步槍斜握在胸前模樣，和一張橄欖色過分嚴肅的臉。對方站的筆挺，陰影將自己壟罩在裡頭，口吻簡單粗暴，他的肢體動作比起溝通，更像只是帶著威脅意涵地陳述事實。  
「這麼大費周章，你們他媽的一開始自己進去不就得了。」Kyle不耐煩地回答，他遭遇過太多這樣的狀況，像一種不成文的流行疾病，在成年男人之間擴散。他們一有武器在手便目中無人，急著樹立權威，在各種非必要的場合裡也不願放下拳頭。他就就是不明白要怎麼面對徬徨。  
軍官皺眉，抬起槍托撞了他的肩頭，力道猛的讓Kyle踉蹌。  
「孩子，你要搞清楚，」對方平靜地說：「我們不真的在乎那些東西丟了，也不在乎一個偷偷摸摸的小崽子的死活。所以讓我們說清楚，先確認你自己沒一個人在地下玩的太開心，再談通行證好嗎？」  
Kyle瞪著對方，沒說話。  
「帶路。」軍官再度揮舞著步槍說。「順帶一提，不錯的外套。」  
「操你媽。」Kyle狠瞪他一眼。  
小隊伍讓他領頭，一齊來到水道前。  
Kyle瞪大雙眼，看見水道的鐵門微開，U型鎖掉在大門裡側的泥裡。  
軍官用槍管將水道門撥開，用富饒趣味的眼神審視著他。  
「忘記鎖門？」  
小隊成員檢查了大門的狀態與鎖頭，回報鎖頭早因鏽使不堪使用。  
Kyle沒說話，即使水道鎖頭鏽蝕，離開時他確實有將大門扣上。  
「你說，原本有多少食屍鬼在裏頭？」軍官用槍頭戳他。  
他不安起來。  
「嘿，臭小鬼，回答。」軍官又戳了他。  
「我不知道！把那該死的東西從我身上移開！！」Kyle甩開對方的槍，大吼。  
「你不是被嚇跑了吧？」軍官瞇起眼，說：「其實你根本沒進去，只是說謊──」  
軍官話還沒說完，遠方一陣噪音便將他的聲音打斷，數層灌木枝葉摩擦的聲音交疊在一起，像大量生物穿過其中移動所發出的，七人幾乎是同時反射動作，朝身後發出騷動的樹影舉槍。  
「小鬼，我再問一次，裡面有幾隻？」  
Kyle的視線尾隨著灌木叢裡高速朝水道衝來的噪音，還未掃去腦海裡那道鎖陷在泥裡的樣子。  
「可辨認的屍體兩具，」他緊張起來，，危機意識已開始在腦內警鈴大作。「還很新。貨權在裡面，裡面只有一隻食屍鬼，處......處裡掉了。」  
「這他媽的就是個藏匿點！只有一隻不可能吞掉這麼多我們掉的貨，它們還會回來！」軍官朝他咆哮，下令展開戰術隊形。  
隨後他意識到軍官發火是有理由的，他們此時完全被困在水道外狹小，毫無遮蔽的空地中，外側的樹林發出的移動聲正在逼近他們，在無法確認水道是否安全的狀態下，如果背腹受敵便無處可逃了。Kyle被推到隊形的後方，貼在水道門邊，被下達了若是堅持不住立刻撤退進水道的指令。  
在短暫的詭譎寂靜後，樹叢裡竄出的巨影瞬間就將兩名成員直接掃倒在地，夾擊他們的三隻食屍鬼化成年棕熊夾著吼叫聲，氣勢洶洶地展開攻擊。Kyle還沒來得及扣板機，一雙手從後方竄出，將他扯進水道裡，摔在地上。槍鳴混雜、嘶吼與悲鳴聲下，水道的鐵門被關上，從裡側被U型鎖扣住。  
不出一分鐘，被鎖在外頭的隊伍已被殲滅，僅有他跟一名負傷的成員摔在泥裡。三頭熊在外側繞著支離破碎的殘骸徘徊，虎視眈眈地瞪著水道裡側。  
它站在水道門口，面著光，正對著熊群發出一串混濁的咆哮聲。  
咆哮令熊群迷惑了，它們遲疑了一陣，對裡頭發生的事失去了興趣，將門前的屍體拖走，重新隱沒回樹林中。  
「Kyle。」它回過頭，跪進泥裡，朝他伸手。  
Kyle甩開它，退開，全身還因驚愕而凍結著。  
「……你的朋友嗎？運氣不賴，吭？」  
他回過頭，看見唯一生還的小隊成員趴在地上猛咳，血沫混著唾液從他的嘴角溢出。  
Kyle爬到對方身側，想攙扶對方，卻發現他的下肢被熊掌擊中，已經扭曲變形。  
「你撐住，水道裡頭還有急救品，我馬上去拿。」  
他站起身，正要起步奔跑，卻突然想到了什麼似地回過頭，它背著光，佇立在水道裡，目不轉睛地盯著動彈不得的小隊成員，它的眼神──一股強烈的戰慄感竄過Kyle全身。  
「別。」他說：「拜託。」  
它依然盯著小隊成員，後者也意識到了古怪的視線，吃力地揚起頭，隨後倒抽了一口氣。他開始掙扎，在血肉模糊裡發出痛苦的悶哼，爬行著，想伸手去抓遠處Kyle落在地上的槍。  
「看著我！！」Kyle的吼叫聲在管道中炸開，化成一道道回聲。  
它頓住了，轉向Kyle，闊步走向他。Kyle一把抓住它，朝水道深處狂奔。  
他抱著急救藥品回到出口時，小隊成員已經斷氣。  
「死了。」Kyle將藥品摔在地上。  
「他死了。」它盯著地上的屍體，平淡地像是在陳述一件微不足道的事。  
Kyle轉向它，怒氣沖沖地將它猛推開。  
「你他媽的幹嘛拉我們進來，你甚至不在乎我們的死活──」  
「你不能死。」它狐疑地望著Kyle。「我不允許。」  
「我的命是我自己的，輪不到你來替我決定。」Kyle又猛推它，它撞上牆。  
「我只要你。」它說。  
「什麼？」Kyle瞪大雙眼。  
「這，自己進來的。」它指著屍體。  
Kyle回望水道口，才注意到一條飛散的血跡從一片狼藉的空地，穿過鐵門衍伸到小隊成員原先撲倒的位置。它沒撒謊，他是被熊揮掌時意外打飛進裡頭的，它打從一開始就只打算救他。Kyle本該慶幸自己還活著，但他沒有，望著小隊成員泡在血裡的模樣，他只覺得一陣空虛。  
「很快了，能吃。」它說。  
「閉嘴！你閉嘴！！」Kyle一把揪住它，大聲咆哮。  
它再度露出困惑的神情，Kyle不理會它，只是抹著臉走開。  
「你，你對那些熊做了什麼？為什麼它們走了？」他用嘶啞的聲音問。  
「我們說話。」  
「食屍鬼有語言──？」  
「是。我們可以。它們偶爾在這裡。一起。」它指的是水道。  
「看在老天的份上……」  
「你，生氣？」  
Kyle靠著牆，嘆息。  
它能說話這件事情一點都不令他開心。  
他被困在地下的期間裡，它的語言能力已從發音成長到能用簡易詞彙溝通。  
令他驚訝的並不是它能說人類的語言這件事情，而是說話這件事情是這樣的渾然天成，就像它本來就已知道，只不過遺忘了一樣。但它對語言的駕馭能力，或是食屍鬼其實具有溝通能力本身有什麼意義？它證明了食屍鬼並不像人類所想那樣無可救藥嗎？沒有。它仍舊不是人。不是他的故友，沒有半點相似，不過顯示了食屍鬼比想像中更加危險。 _儘管我們如此憂傷，但我們真的一心希望我們親愛的逝者重返人間嗎？不，鍾愛親人的歸來不會令人幸福地爆炸……每到夜幕降臨，墓園都會閉上無比沉重的大門，這是想堤防好事的遊人們闖入，還是為了阻止死者從中脫逃？_ *這段話從他腦海中閃現時，強烈的挫折感首先打擊的是他自己。  
Kyle瞪著小隊員的屍體，在24小時內他可能會變成食屍鬼，或者不會。如果是後者，肉體腐化後，他也只會成為食屍鬼的食物，被吃得一乾二淨。24小時內或許丹佛市的國家衛隊會因得不到任何通訊回報前來查看，他們會看見大門口的血跡，那些散亂的彈殼與武器，這具屍體，還有他和它。他們全死了，他卻毫髮無傷。  
他不能回去要回自己的行李了。也不能繼續留下，熊群知道他的位置。  
它們在接下來的屍體的腐化期間泰半會首在得到的屍體旁，以免被其他食屍鬼搶奪。在這安全期裡，他得盡快離開。  
「你留在裏頭。」Kyle對它說，胡亂拾起武器和物資往口袋裡塞，重新打開鐵門。  
它跟在他後頭。  
「我叫你留在裡頭別出來。」  
「我跟你。」  
「如果我拒絕呢？」  
「不。」它說。  
Kyle憤怒地用槍柄將它打倒在地上。  
「滾回去屬於你的地方。」  
「不。」它笨拙地爬起身，再度佇立於他身前。  
Kyle咬牙，雙手顫抖。他不知道該如何對待它，他扣不下板機，至今現在都沒能辦到，更糟的是他拿不回他的機車，這意味著他怎麼樣也甩不掉它。  
「你不待。我跟。」  
Kyle沒說話，它又說：「你是我的。」  
「真他媽操蛋。」  
他低聲咒罵著，踏出鐵門。

 

接連步行了數天後，午後夾著雪花的暴雨將他的夾克浸濕了。  
他殘破可憐的工作靴泡在泥水裡，加劇了行走的困難。缺乏帽沿的蘇聯毛帽對阻擋雨勢毫無作用，雨水毫不忌諱地撞進他眼裡，在這樣被天候備受阻撓的情況下，他不得不尋找遮掩來避開雨勢。  
幾天下來它仍尾行在他之後，即便相較人類來說，它遲鈍的肢體動作難以閃避沿途阻礙重重的石塊、灌木與建築殘片，它卻絲毫不顯放棄的意思。  
對食屍鬼而言，疲累與睡眠都不存在，只要他必須停下休息，它便能趕上他。屢次下來反是Kyle已完全放棄檢查它的行蹤，此時此刻，他所在乎的僅有尋得遮蔽處，把溼透的衣物烘乾。  
人類被迫放棄文明後，原有的郊區與道路在缺乏整修的狀況下，迅速被植披重新佔領。雜草與苔不斷從柏油路上的裂縫中侵蝕出來，在風化與植披雙重侵略下，許多原有的公路與住宅區如今看來已像蠻荒地帶。但照理來說在鄰近洛磯山脈的科羅拉多夏季，要找到得以避雨的樹木並不困難。半小時前開始，他一路經過的土地卻都十分乾燥，即使水窪幾乎將他的靴子大半埋進水裡，周圍的植披與樹木卻都像經歷了慘烈的乾旱似地光禿焦黃，褐黑色的黏液從乾枯的樹皮裂縫中溢出，發處陣陣腐壞的氣息。  
枯萎的植披使得一英里外一顆異常巨大的三角葉楊(Cottonwood)在一片荒蕪之中格外顯眼，它輻射狀張開的枝枒遍布嫩葉，瀰漫著一股初春的氣息，周圍的林木卻因嚴重脫水而龜裂扭曲，匍匐在地。  
從遠方他就能嗅到它樹冠下瀰漫的甜膩香氣，那氣味鑽進他的腦海裡，勾起一種令他意識飄然，恍惚起來的放鬆感──它倏地抓住他的手臂。  
「同類。別靠近。」  
Kyle回過神，掙脫它，再度望了一眼壟罩在鐵灰色厚實雲層下的三角葉楊，朝反方向再度邁開步伐。  
他又走了幾小時，被大雨耗損的精疲力盡，終於尋獲一座破損的穀倉。  
穀倉磚紅色漆脫得差不多了，牆身開始泛白，不少木材也裂開露出縫隙。穀倉的屋頂破了洞，暴雨打進一側的草捆全濕透了。  
他將地面上凌亂的動物骨頭全踢進角落，用刀解開了一捲草捆，用乾草鋪成簡易床鋪。Kyle踢掉靴子躺在乾燥柔軟的草堆裡，全身脫力地陷進裡頭。  
下一陣雷鳴連綿不斷地割破天際時，他才驚醒過來。  
此時穀倉裡已一片漆黑，浸泡濃郁的乾草、肥料與牲畜的體位之中。Kyle用乾草生了火，脫下溼透的衣服晾在草捆上。在他失去意識時，它似乎已經在四周探索了一陣，穀倉裡閒置的空地堆積著雜物，但除了一包受潮的薯片，幾件過大的法蘭絨舊襯衫，裡頭沒什麼值得一提的東西。  
他吃光那包薯片，套上舊衣服重新躺回乾草上，衣服就像穀倉一樣有點餿了，但比起裸身被乾草的粗莖扎得滿身發癢，有件外衣還是舒服的多。  
它安靜地做在地上，像在望著火，又像隔著火在望著他，如同他們在水道時裡一樣。  
火光裡Kyle注意到它的嘴角有血塊，應該是在他睡著時吃了什麼。他一點都不想知道它幾天下來是怎麼解決飢餓問題的，不是作為食物，卻跟一個食屍鬼相處了這麼長的時間已足夠古怪，更古怪的是他似乎有點習慣它在身邊轉來轉去的感覺。  
它五官的輪廓被火光描繪的十分清晰，它消瘦，卻還保留著青少年時清秀的氣息，它的雙眼相較最初他們見面時，變得更加明亮。它依然缺乏表情，卻褪了淡漠，甚至有種令人感到平靜的錯覺。  
Kyle不曾在任何食屍鬼的臉龐，甚至是活人，都鮮少看見這樣的神情，如果不是記得它有著作為食屍鬼的一面，暖光下它看起來有點像普通人。  
他再度對自己產生的念頭恐懼起來，在這想法漫無止盡地延伸下去以前他立刻捻斷了。這不是他初次臆想，每回他過度疲憊或者飢餓的時刻，這種游思妄想就會悄聲佔據他的意識。不過是錯覺而已，死者沒可能復活。  
它被他的迷茫吸引了，靠近他。  
Kyle猶豫著是否要閃躲，自從在下水道被侵犯後，他一直刻意迴避和它肢體接觸，要說對此不感畏懼是不可能的，畢竟他怎能知道它不會又突然失控對他施加暴力？  
但它的樣貌，陌生的──其實他記不清Stan原本的樣貌了，上一回他們見面是多麼遙遠的事，他的記憶早因遺忘而斑駁，剩下的僅有一種填充進遺忘裡的模糊印象，他甚至記不清他們曾經對彼此是什麼感覺了。他唯一能確定的是，至少不會是像現在這樣──  
他想看清它，重新勾勒出自己塵封已久的記憶，他伸出手要觸碰它的臉，也許那些輪廓能令他想起一些事情……  
小隊員淹沒在血窪裡驚恐的神情浮現在他腦海裡，Kyle倏地抽回手。  
如果當時他沒阻止它，它會吃掉那個男人，齒扎進他的皮膚裡，一吋一吋將他撕碎，啃噬至白骨。食物。人類在它眼裡不過如此。天知道他剛剛在農場裡吃了什麼。  
他別開頭，腹部一陣翻攪。  
低級錯誤。Kyle Broflovski。別蠢了。你他媽真該馬上甩掉這死纏著自己不放的東西。  
「你沒事吧？」它問。  
「滾開。」他說。  
它退開了些，垂下頭。  
「我又惹你生氣了。我可以知道你為什麼生氣嗎？」  
「他媽的滾開。」  
它將身體再度挪遠一些。  
「我不明白。」  
「少裝模作樣了！」Kyle從草堆上彈起，憤怒地說：「你只不過是個沒爛透的狡猾屍體──我不知道你故作無辜有什麼企圖，我才不會蠢到上當！」  
「我不明白。」它平靜地望著他。  
「為什麼你不滾蛋去和你的同類們待在一塊！想用我當而餌來吸引獵物做夢去吧！！」  
「他們不能擁有你。你是我的。」  
它揚首，缺乏起伏的沙啞嗓音在安靜的穀倉裡異常清晰。  
Kyle抽了口氣，因為狂怒而顫抖。  
「別再說那句話了！！」  
「同類。他們不會留下你，你會消失──我需要你。」它用機械式的口氣說。  
「你不是也需要它們？你們留下這些東西不就只為了陷阱！」Kyle拔高聲調，指著地上一團凌亂的雜物。「──和吸引你們那些噁心的同類！」  
它偏頭，此時是真的陷入了困惑。  
「你不在的時候，很空。我不想很空，所以撿它們，滿足。但還是很空。」它先是望了地面上的雜物一眼，隨後仰頭直視Kyle。「你讓我不空。」  
Kyle難以置信地瞪視著它。  
「我……很寂寞？」  
一股尖銳的刺痛在他腦裡炸開，他想都沒想就抓起草捆上的衣服，衝出穀倉。  
「Kyle！」  
它呼喚的聲音在穀倉裡迴盪，但他直直衝進森林裡，沒有回頭。

 

他想起來了。  
Stan過去的樣貌。  
三年級的時候，Stan說Kyle比家人更像家人。  
Kyle笑了笑，說Stan只是開玩笑，Stan老嫌棄Randy，每回還不都回家幫他收拾爛攤子。  
對，但是。Stan伸手在空中比劃著。Kyle是好的家人，不是總是搞砸事情的廢物。  
Kyle總是好好聽他說話，支持他，只要知道Kyle在後頭挺他，他就很有安全感，有什麼能比這更算得上哥兒們。  
Dude，你根本只想要保母吧。  
Stan大笑起來。  
六年級時他整天抱怨Wendy多麼囉嗦，卻每回和她傳簡訊時都眉開眼笑地朝他炫耀。  
天啊，真愛就是這樣整天分分合合最後又噁心在一起嗎。Kyle嚷道。  
搞屁，你明明就在說你們自己吧？Cartman在一旁冷冷地說，Kyle回頭正要揍他一拳，Stan卻已早先一步和胖子嚷嚷起來。  
十二年級時他們出了一場車禍，車在雪地裡打滑撞了樹，Stan跌跌撞撞地把他從安全氣囊與座椅間拖出來，在救護車來以前幫幾乎窒息的Kyle做心肺復甦術。那天晚上Stan在醫院裡縫了二十針。  
他問Stan當時為什麼這麼做，Stan說：Dude，我不希望你比我先死*。  
沒有人能比他們更像家人了。Stan說。他覺得自己就像Kyle的哥哥一樣。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *……人總是，忘了想留住的，留住想忘記的。  
> 源自戈馬克‧麥卡錫的《長路》，原文是「人會忘了他想留住的，留住他想忘記的。永遠是很漫長的一段時間。永遠就是沒有時間。」
> 
> *儘管我們如此憂傷，但我們真的一心希望我們親愛的逝者重返人間嗎？不，鍾愛親人的歸來不會令人幸福地爆炸……每到夜幕降臨，墓園都會閉上無比沉重的大門，這是想堤防好事的遊人們闖入，還是為了阻止死者從中脫逃？  
> 源自菲利普‧格蘭博爾，《男孩日記》。
> 
> *我不希望你比我先死  
> S4 E6，"Cherokee Hair Tampons"


	3. Chapter 3

他在一個踉蹌後失衡墜落，恍然意識到絆倒他的是人為的牽線周界警報時，已經太遲。他重重摔在地上，伴隨一震響亮的馬口鐵罐與硬木撞擊聲與急促的腳步聲。他的膝蓋還沒離地，一根槍管就已經抵上額前。  
「從地上起來。」  
槍管的主人是個女人，她手裡的油燈在他眼前晃來晃去，甩在他臉旁。他吐掉嘴裡的泥，擺出投降的姿勢，狼狽地單膝跪起。Kyle愣了一下，驚覺站在自己眼前的是名孕婦，當油燈的光將他的輪廓徹底描繪出來時，訝異的神情也同時在她臉上延展而開。  
「小孩？」  
她搖晃著槍管要他卸下身上所有的武器，他交出自己身上唯一的武器──一把手槍。她半信半疑地搜身確認他沒說謊後，才重新將被他摧毀的周界警報繫緊，領著他前往她的營地。  
得到光線的照明，他才發現他們走在一條人為小徑上，四周密布著與他觸發的陷阱相似的周界警報，營火的光芒在不遠出若隱若現地搖曳著。一股涼意掃過Kyle的背脊，他回過頭，身後是一片不見盡頭的黑暗，穀倉、樹林、林徑，都融化在其中。他本該早在幾里外就看見火光，但他是多麼極力想逃離一切，連辨析環境的能力都喪失了。  
走在前方的女人沒看見他臉上浮現的掙扎，她平靜地緩緩走在前方，光線在她前方穩固地就像筆直地引導他們劃破黑暗似的。  
她的營區並不大，卻相當奢華(至少對Kyle而言是如此)。兩頂有著遮水棚與前後門的四人帳篷，和一頂兩人帳篷，矮棚、摺疊桌，上頭放著鍋具與半滿的儲水桶。  
營火燒得很旺，上方架設的烤肉架邊緣還留著半隻熟透的兔子。他一見油脂從兔肉上滴落，發出濃郁的香氣，肚子就哀鳴起來。  
她被逗笑了，要他在營火邊的枯木上坐下，用小刀割開兔腿遞給他。他遲疑了片刻，但觸碰到被油脂浸的滑嫩的兔肉時，立刻便狼吞虎嚥地吃起來。  
在他忙著將骨頭上的每一寸兔肉啃淨時，她一手把玩著露營刀，一手拖著臉頰，問道：「告訴我，你一個小孩是怎麼半夜在野地裡閒晃的？」  
他嚥下兔肉，仰頭。  
「妳也還不是一個人。」  
「少胡思亂想了，我的同伴可都還在附近。」  
「我沒打任何主意。」他說的是實話，但她是否會相信是另一件事。她懷疑的合情合理，荒野裡像他這樣四處亂遊蕩無論有什麼藉口都非常可疑，沒被當成食屍鬼一槍擊斃已算相當幸運。  
「那你可以好好回答我的問題嗎？我可不喜歡當壞人。」她一刀扎起剩下的兔肉，刺上他眼前。  
「我一直都是一個人。」他豪不客氣地拔下半隻兔子。  
「當然。」她後仰，雙手抱胸，全身的肢體動作與神情都顯示著她毫不相信他的荒發言。  
「幾年前有同伴，後來……」如果被食屍鬼跟蹤算得上有同伴──  
「現在是獨行獵人？」  
他點頭。  
「強悍的小子。」她終於卸下了警戒。「我是Miranda，我想你應該也一眼就看出來了，我們也是獵人。」  
「我也想不出什麼正常人會自信到自己留守營區。」  
「啊哈！過多的自信，那不就是獵人唯一有的東西嗎？」她瞇眼笑了。「但可惜的是，我得說，我們很快就不是了。」  
「什麼意思？」  
「這樣的意思。」她指了指自己隆起的腹部。「我打算去丹佛生下孩子，無意冒犯──這種環境可真不適合孩子正常成長。」  
「帶著嬰兒到處爆食屍鬼的頭嗎？」  
她又笑了起來，起身到帳篷裡取出一只保溫瓶，倒了一杯混了白蘭地的咖啡給他。  
Kyle啜了一口，感到熱意與酒精在體內散開，溢出他久未曾有的幸福感。  
「天啊孩子，你到底自己旅行了多久。」她端詳著他的神情，輕笑起來。「如果你還要，我還有更多。」  
他不好意思地吸了吸鼻子。但沒等他開口，她就在他快見底的杯裡又注滿白蘭地咖啡。  
「但大半夜的只帶著手槍亂竄，是有什麼理由吧？」  
Kyle雙手握著杯身，盯著湧出白煙的咖啡。  
「不是因為生命危險。」他不想解釋，也還不想思考這件事情。  
Miranda還沒提出下一個問題，林地裡傳來的步行與交談聲拉走了她的注意力，四團模糊的輪廓從幽暗的樹林裡逐漸浮現，漸漸成為三男一女的樣貌，朝營地走進。  
「Mira，你不會相信我們弄到什麼的──」  
前方的男子背著槍半跳著衝向Miranda身前，隨後他注意到Kyle，停止了嚷嚷。  
「Kyle。」他說。  
「這是Jake，Chelsea、Reno，和Derek。Derek是我丈夫。」Miranda站起身，一一介紹了隊伍裡成員的名字。  
他朝他們點頭示意，隨後注意到隊伍最後方的Derek正牽著一輛機車穿過顛簸的小路。牽著他的機車。  
「你們打哪弄來這玩意的？」Miranda問。  
「雪茄、幾罐白蘭地跟陳年威士忌跟附近巡邏的丹佛守衛換來的。」Jack說。「他們說是個孩子留下的。」  
其他人各自替自己斟了咖啡，將槍擱下，圍坐在營火旁。Derek將機車停下，最後才加入他們。  
「你就是那個幾周前去丹佛的小鬼吧？所以這些東西是你的了？」Chelsea將一個深色的布包扔到Kyle眼前。  
Kyle認出那是他的背包，被血水泡成截然不同的顏色，他正想否認。  
「飛行夾克。紅捲髮。青少年。」Derek說：「放心，他們只是擔心，以為你跟其他人一起死了。」  
他露出古怪的神情，畢竟回想起國家衛隊對他的態度，實在算不上友善。  
「像你這種年紀的孩子沒有所屬地到現在還是很稀有。」  
Kyle沒回答。死病爆發當年，孩子們多半毫無防備地死在至親手上，有幸逃過一劫的多半被收容在政府或民兵建立的堡壘裡。也唯有在安全區，那些末日後誕下的孩子才有機會存活。  
「步槍你拿回去吧。」  
Derek卸下背上的步槍，遞給他。Kyle正要拒絕，他又補上一句：「機車可不能還你了。」  
於是他收下了槍，雷明頓700重新沉在手心裡讓他產生無比的安心感。  
他們又煮了一壺咖啡，圍坐在營火中談笑。  
「如果你想，可以跟我們一起進丹佛的。」Derek說。  
Kyle望著火光打量他們放鬆而柔和的神情，不發一語地垂下頭，隨後他吸了口氣，搖搖頭。Derek沒顯露出特別驚訝或者失望的神情，將注意力重新投注回交談裡。  
「丹佛那群人，說整隊小隊失蹤，連回報的時間都沒有，真是有夠玄的。」  
「是熊群。」Kyle悶哼了一聲，說。  
「難怪，這不知是什麼鳥病毒，把什麼玩意的危險指數都硬跳了幾層。你看那些生前無所事事的蠢蛋，現在全會來陰的，動物見人也不逃，反到直接衝上來了，植物一顆顆都像水蛭一樣……」  
「你們還有得到新的研究消息嗎？」他又插嘴。  
「新研究？食屍鬼的嗎？」  
「在食屍鬼有基礎社會結構之後的。」他解釋。  
「那也是兩三年前的事情了吧？倒是沒聽說什麼新消息。況且食屍鬼算得上有階級意識嗎？它們是會集體狩獵跟埋伏，但除此之外，它們又沒有學習能力，與其說是社會結構，就只是群聚在一起而已吧？」  
「那麼……」Kyle抿唇。「有它們具有溝通能力的相關報告嗎？」  
一行人面面相覷了一陣，隨後笑出來。  
「怎麼可能，是誰告訴你這種無稽之談的。」  
「他們是會低吼沒錯，但那算是溝通嗎？」  
Kyle握住的拳一緊，噤聲了。  
話題重新被導向了其他方向，一直到深夜，Jack準備守夜，其他人各自回到帳棚準備休息，用儲水洗滌杯具的Miranda，招呼他到一旁，問：「你為什麼成為獵人？」  
Kyle疑惑地望著她。  
「成為獵人的人，多多少少都有什麼理由。」她說。  
Kyle吸了吸鼻子，沉默了片刻，才在一聲嘆息後回答：「待在城裡，我沒辦法入睡。」  
「或許有人能幫得上忙的。」  
Kyle搖頭。  
「我的家人還在外頭，我得找到他。」  
Miranda用裙襬擦了擦手上的水，說：「一個人旅行就像在賭命一樣，你知道的。」  
Kyle沒說話，再度搖了搖頭。Miranda拍了拍他的肩，留他在他們的帳篷裡留宿一晚。  
他躺在他們給的絨睡袋裡，帳篷低矮的棚頂在閃爍的營火下佈滿流動的影子，他閉上眼，感到他的腳踩在破碎的門板上。Ike顫抖著，手緊緊陷在他的手心裡，他們走出敞開的大門，一輛紅色的轎車車頭扭曲地撞在電線杆上，引擎蓋裡不斷湧出濃密的黑煙，胎痕不規則的在道路上延伸向遠方，潔白的雪地裡，有頂血跡斑斑，藍底紅邊的毛帽。

 

他握著雷明頓，重新踩在野林的稀泥上。  
他們給了他一個睡袋，裝滿物資的背包，保溫水壺與能量棒。  
只要他們能按他所敘述的，避開熊群出沒的地區，三天內就能抵達丹佛。他還沒有偏離原訂計畫，即使沒能進入丹佛，他原先的目的就僅是在當地補給，隨後西行至弗雷澤附近的民兵堡壘。失去地圖與連續發生的混亂經歷讓他迷失了方向，兜了幾圈，但Miranda重新替他辨明了方位。她甚至給了他她們行徑的路線，只要他想，就能趕上他們，但Kyle心知肚明無論他們帶給他多少歸屬感，他多麼動搖，最後他依然會重新回到野地的。  
他步行回到穀倉，偌大的建築裡，除了散亂一地的雜物，已不見它的蹤影。  
它離開了。沒有等他。他覺得一股附著在身上的重擔被解放了，同時又感到空虛。  
這是好事，不是嗎？他已經找到它了，即使結果和預想中的不同，但他又能做些什麼呢？不必再盯著它的臉回憶起一直壓抑在心底的愧疚感，他必須從那裏被解放。  
Kyle抹了抹臉，離開穀倉。  
他重新集中精神。  
對。Ike還在等他。他得找到他。那才是他一直以來堅信不移的目標。  
他沿著痕跡模糊不清的林徑小路一路疾行，經過許多早已荒廢多年的小鎮與營區。他在一座廢棄加油站內尋獲一輛車門銹蝕的福斯金龜車，油量卻只堅持了半小時就徹底罷工了。  
Kyle無奈地嘆了口氣，摸了摸頸上幾乎完全脫落的痂，重新下車步行，麻木地穿越群山野林、荒野與農田在日昇日落下交錯而成的一貫風景。  
少去了先前的心煩意亂，這回當他再度遭遇陷阱時，就不像先前那樣魯莽了。但正確地說，早已被觸發的陷阱，他也沒蠢到會再往裡頭栽。  
他在廢棄營區的外環停下，尖刺籬笆跟捕捉陷阱都已經被撞翻，Kyle攀上一顆鄰近的樹，撥開樹葉，用瞄準鏡查探，一群搖搖晃晃的影子正聚集在營區外環。他想也不想就用步槍一一給五個腦袋各自一發子彈。第三發子彈擊發後，它們就訂為了他藏地的地方，但對付筆直朝他奔來的食屍鬼並不困難，那些懂得躲進灌木裡等待伏擊機會的才是真正令人頭痛的狀況，這也不是不曾發生過……很顯然的在食屍鬼中，他此時遭遇到的不是聰明的那批。  
他確認所有遊蕩的威脅被清除後，背著步槍從樹上一躍而下，朝廢棄營區內走去。  
被他擊倒的食屍鬼旁有個明顯是為了設下陷阱所挖的深洞，洞裡還有兩隻食屍鬼，一隻摔在洞底，另一隻踩著洞底的同伴，正掙扎著想爬出洞穴。它沒能逃出深洞，反倒是被Kyle擊倒的屍體滑進了洞裡，上方的食屍鬼張嘴就朝同伴的屍首啃。  
Kyle皺起眉頭，掏出手槍給它一個了斷，正在啃食屍體的食屍鬼被打中後，因作用力後仰摔進洞裡，被壓在底下的同夥卻得到機會土灰灰地翻身起來。  
Kyle愣住了，與此時唯一倖存在它的槍口下的生物四目相對。  
「這一定是在說笑吧。」他幾乎因荒謬而笑出聲來。  
他蹲在洞口，端詳了它一陣，它掙扎著，笨拙地試圖扒土逃脫陷阱，一面朝他發出威脅性的低吼。  
「你不記得我了，是不是？」他漫不經心地把玩著手裡的槍，指腹在板機上敲打的。「這也說得通，畢竟，食屍鬼要長期記憶做什麼呢？」  
它的指甲陷進土裡，朝他蹲著的地方猛扒，試圖將他拽進洞裡。  
Kyle站起身，別開頭，槍口對準它的頭。他吸了吸鼻子，仰頭望著上方枝葉茂密的樹影，枝葉貼著天空，扎進陽光裡，微光在葉尖上跳動，平和而雀躍。  
他把槍扔了，一把上前扣住它的肩頭，將它從洞裡拖出來。  
它沒馬上反應過來，摔在堅實的地面上時還和無形的洞窟纏鬥了一陣，最後才恍惚地爬起身。  
Kyle沒理會它，他還半蹲在洞前，對自己做出的行為心情複雜。  
它起身後立刻撲向他，朝他猛擊。Kyle摔倒在地上，它揪住他的領子，又是一陣撕打，他的腦袋因重擊一片空白，在推擠下一不留神，失足摔進洞裡。他開始暈眩，感到血從額頭溢出，一路蔓向他的臉龐，它站在洞口上方的輪廓開始模糊，後方的陽光越來越模糊扎眼，黑暗滲進他的眼眶，將光線逐漸壓縮的狹窄而細長。  
Kyle。  
他試圖集中，意識卻開始潰散。他聽見他的聲音。  
Kyle！你沒事吧！Stan嚷著，雙手穿過儲藏室狹窄的縫隙，將門扳開。光線透了進來。他看見他的臉，大汗淋漓，臉上掛著緊張卻欣慰的笑意。  
Dude，你終於來了，你好慢啊。他朝上方那團模糊的影子笑了起來，然後失去了意識。  
銳利的金屬摩擦聲穿過黑暗，刺進他的意識裡。  
「操。」他頭痛欲裂，呻吟著從泥地裡起身。  
四周已是一片漆黑，星辰在空中展開，與明月一同提供了些許微光。  
Kyle想起失去意識前的事情，嘆了口氣，靠在土牆上，古怪地是他發現周圍並沒有牆，也沒有墜落洞內的食屍鬼。手槍在他的小腹上，當他翻起身時順勢滾落在地。  
他傾身拾起手槍，突然意識到身旁有東西在動，跟隨著他的起身一道離地，升到與他相同的高度，伸出一對白色的手。  
他被扯向它，它的拇指頂著他的下顎，手心貼在他頸上的傷口，那股寒意一路穿透它的肌膚滲進他體內。  
「你真的不聰明，是不是？」  
「Kyle。」它說。  
「也許我們都不怎麼聰明。」他呢喃。  
它將他拉得更近，前額貼著他，發出一聲古怪的悶哼。  
Kyle吸了口氣，閉上眼，陷進它懷裡。

 

隔天黎明，Kyle將一具具食屍鬼留下的屍體全鏟進洞裡。  
這些屍體已經部分缺失，但他不打算追究究竟是什麼造成的。在Kyle沉默地讓屍體一一滾落洞裡時，它收集起扭打時他落在地上的槍與背包，一邊好奇地觀望著。  
最後一具屍體重重地落進洞穴後，Kyle抬起頭，轉向它。它隔著一段距離，佇立於原地，等待Kyle的下一步計畫。  
Kyle凝視著它，米色的晨曦將他們彼此的輪廓清晰地描繪出來，它眨著眼，像從悠長的夢境裡醒來，在食屍鬼漫長而昏暗的永夜世界裡，它第一次看見了顏色。Kyle一頭短捲髮在太陽下耀眼的發亮，彷彿正在燃燒。  
他沒察覺到它的異常，視線集中在它因長年磨損而破敗不堪的衣物上，它們像幾團皺巴巴的破布，掛在它透著紫青色血管的四肢上，或許是因為這樣，無論從哪個角度看來，它看來都像個十足的食屍鬼。  
他從背包裡掏出寬鬆的藍黑色連帽上衣與牛仔褲，走向它，它的視線追著他的手，順從地讓Kyle解開它的外衣。它的身體赤裸地裸露出來，同它的四肢一樣過分蒼白，密布著紫黑色的血管，細小的屍斑分布在上頭。它幸運地沒有明顯的外傷，側腹卻有些凹陷，像是曾受過內傷。  
Kyle不發一語地注視著它的軀體，緩慢地為它套上新的衣服。  
他替它拉起帽身，蓋住凌亂的短髮，從遠處看來它就像普通人一樣。  
「現在可以出發了。」他說。  
它愣愣地點頭，覺得他正似有若無地朝它笑著。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *BGM: Gus Dapperton - Fill Me Up Anthem

火伴隨著愛的願望。一切事物只是火的界線，事物的存在全靠火焰。  
──加斯東‧巴舍拉，《火的精神分析》

 

營火燃起，熄滅。  
他重複著週期，數著彈進泥土裡的彈殼，污漬在飛行夾克上蔓生開來，成為層層帶著羅夏克墨漬的繭。繭成了光陰刻下的隱形防護，強硬地將死亡格擋在外。  
弗雷澤堡壘的輪廓在地平線上逐漸變得清晰，路途卻並未縮短，反顯得更為遙遠。他屢次停下扎營，又一次回頭，回望弗雷澤在遠方若隱若現的影。  
它坐在他的正對面，靜靜地注視著他，他焦躁地用樹枝戳著焰心內變得血紅的木材，金色的火星四處紛飛，逃向枝葉茂密的樹林裡，躲避直射進林地的陽光。若它還擁有記憶，也許早已察覺周遭的事物正以細微的節奏緩緩發酵。也許是Kyle的口吻，他越漸頻繁地扎營，似有若無地窺視它的眼神，或者逐漸消退的暴躁情緒被徬徨取而代之。然而至今記憶對它而言仍形似砂礫，築構出人類意識的基礎：記憶、感知、時間，在指縫間不過一眼即逝，留下的總是那些支離破碎的殘破幻影。  
「但若是沒有有契機怎麼可能，」Kyle反覆叨念著，雙手交疊貼在唇邊，隨後望著它，半是期盼，半畏懼。  
它在混濁的腦袋裡刮搔著少得可憐的信息，裏頭幾乎空無一物，Kyle為何成為流沙中的錨點之事，它連感到疑惑的能力都沒有。它所能意識到的，是每當暗角開始蔓延，一切漸漸傾斜衰敗的時刻，他像團清澈耀眼的光。它伸手在幽暗中摸索，企圖用手攫住那道光，放進自己體內。  
「否則，你不可能還想得起我是誰──」  
然而它確實什麼都記不清了。它說不清Kyle的臉孔為何能穿過厚重的迷霧，成為清晰的輪廓。語言穿過它的意識殘留了下來，記憶卻從它的意識裡脫出，它像台壞損的機器，損失了絕大多數的功能，它的組織與思考能力總跳了針，憑藉著一股神祕的力量運轉著。  
Kyle掐斷自己的話，不再開口，他任由火焰緩緩蠶食著餘下的木柴，直到夜幕降臨。  
他將睡袋攤開，鑽進裏頭，蜷曲在火邊。它凝視著火光的波紋柔和地打在他雙眼緊閉的臉龐上，他消瘦、疲倦，滑入睡眠時呼吸細小地彷彿隨時會被夜色淹沒。  
他彎曲的睫毛輕輕顫動，眉頭隨著夢境的展開而扭曲，痛苦的神情偶爾會穿過他模糊不清的囈語浮現而出。  
它只是等待，在每個漫長的夜晚裡靜靜地在火邊凝視著他。  
等待著他清醒時再度撕開它的世界──食屍鬼的世界，然後它便能從裏頭走出來。

 

起初，它是模糊的，像團黏稠流動的蛋液，從四面八方溢出，滲入他核桃般脆弱的頭骨裡。它們鑽進他帶著細孔的光滑頭骨裡，探進皺褶層層疊疊的腦，在裡頭循環著嗡嗡作響的回聲。無論是清醒時，還是沉睡時，從裡到外它們無所不在，就像從磁磚隙縫中蔓延而出的黑色黴菌，釋放著無數肉眼無法察覺的細小的孢子，隨著呼吸深入體內，在柔軟粉紅的內臟裡著下死亡的溫床。一切壟罩在一層厚重的灰裡，時間不再具有意義，色彩褪去，成為模糊的殘像，同它遠古的記憶一同掩埋在那層暴雪似的灰燼底下，墜入虛無之中。  
它側躺在地上，傾聽著這些細小的死亡分子在身體裡滋長的嘶嘶聲，它的臉頰貼在滲著腐朽酸味的地表上，清晨冰冷的濕氣在上頭凍出小圈。浸在濕氣裡，它的半側瀏海貼在地上，好似一片癡戀著陰暗的頑固藻類。  
一切都像壟罩在一層厚重的灰裡，色彩缺乏意義，成朦朧的暗影，同它遠古的記憶一同掩埋在那層暴雪似的灰燼底下，墜入虛無。飢餓是它唯一擁有的事物，它在它的體內蔓長，將棘刺扎進它的血骨裡，好似要將它擠碎，迫使它屈服在它的支配裡。飢餓的痛楚使它麻木，只有進食仍驅使著它，它必須進食。無止盡地，去擁有那些生者遺留在物質上的破碎餘光。它的身體像石塊一樣又冷又硬，在飢餓的慾望下被層層消磨，內裏像破碎的紙一樣輕薄。  
火光帶著爆裂聲與晨曦一同擊碎黑暗時，它皺起眉頭。  
火星爆裂，清晨透白的日光打在飛舞的焰尖上，它們更加愉快地啃食著木柴，肆無忌憚地侵襲它習以為常的黑暗。如此溫暖，卻又令人焦躁不安，迫使它從昏沉的長眠中甦醒過來。它上一回真正入睡的時刻早已不存在於記憶裡，但火焰帶著無數層次的光芒讓他產生了幻覺，好似它正如同無量大數的生靈，在漫長與渾沌的黑暗中第一次穿過洞穴，誕生於光明。他的臉龐壟罩在光裡，他的輪廓層層疊疊，不斷在它混濁的意識裡留下刮痕，傷痕越來越深，沉進它的體內，周遭的事物彷彿也追尋著那道越漸清晰的傷痕開始同化，映入眼中的世界變得清晰起來。飢餓的支配衰退了......它開始能分辨色彩，也許它不會再遺忘他。

 

Kyle從裏側拉開了睡袋的拉鍊，讓舌頭般肥大的一睡袋一側翻落在地，他窸窸窣窣地從塌軟的布料中鑽出，肌膚上的絨毛由於靜電在赤色的光輝中舒展著，黎明的光茫鑲嵌在他的每一吋肌膚上。他對它恍惚的模樣視而不見，重新將自己裹進飛行夾克的厚繭裡。  
當它貼著火的髮絲散發出焦味，它才恍惚地爬起身。它的腦袋被燻烤得熱呼呼的，上下眼皮還半粘著，對渾沌中重新孕育出光暗分界迷茫不已時，Kyle已經徹底著裝，在火堆中添了更多的柴。他解下扣在褲耳上的瑞士刀，割開兩聽鯖魚罐頭。  
其中一聽罐頭與一把湯匙一同到了它的手裏，它用雙手握住罐頭，望著Kyle將湯匙塞進屬於他的罐頭裏，一面吃著浸在番茄醬裏的鯖魚，一面用湯匙將罐頭刮的嗤嗤作響。發燙的紅色的汁液淌了出來，在Kyle的手心裡留下一攤水窪。他將流出的汁液舔舐乾淨，手上卻殘留了數道凝固的紅色斑點。  
它見了那斑點，突然覺得腹部一陣灼熱，像是無數的針在裏頭刺著，覺得痛。它將湯匙塞進嘴裡，鯖魚肉軟塌塌的，攤在他的舌上，細小的魚刺扎著他的嘴，讓它噁心，它吃力地將魚肉咽了下去。口腔瀰漫出一絲腐敗的腥味。  
它割破了嘴，腐敗的氣息從它割破的嘴角溢出。  
Kyle抬起頭，注視著它。  
它舔了舔嘴，腥甜與鯖魚柔軟的質地混在一塊時，它興奮起來。  
它沒敢對Kyle說食物的味道讓他噁心。卻不記得它初次嚥下熟食時，全數吐了出來。

 

「我們用得上些獵人。」  
Kyle抬起頭，目光落在大門邊，用短促咬字方式這麼說的青年。  
他手裡握著P90，有著一頭油膩膩金短髮和批判的雙眼，一道短疤刻在左眼上，在那張看似敦厚的臉孔上添上了戾氣。  
「這句話還是留給別人用吧，Butters。」  
Butters沒好氣地在嘴裡咕噥著「雜種」，偏頭讓開了。  
它跟在Kyle後方，遠遠落後，Kyle先行穿過大門，沒有等它。  
事後回想起，Kyle認為當時自己是刻意為之。當時它異常蒼白，瞳孔還帶著混濁的乳色，四肢佈滿黑色的血管。它反應遲鈍，臉龐經常壟罩在一種半夢半醒的神情裡。他以為弗雷澤的人會認出它，將它擊斃，這念頭不斷盤旋在他心裡，使他下不定決心進入人類的領地。  
然而Butters連正眼都沒看他們一眼，就放它通行了。  
Kyle心情複雜地見它在他後頭，對周遭的事物視若無睹，他只得橫下心朝街道邁步。  
弗雷澤的大街是林立的銹蝕鐵皮與鐵網搭建的小屋所組成的，苔悄悄地侵入一座座因銹蝕或是泛綠或是泛紅的屋網上，散發出濕漉漉的土味。  
薄木板在泥濘的地面上隨意接了道路，但木板早已爛了，既沒能成為通往奧茲王國的黃磚道*，也沒能阻擋地面上的濕氣，蕈類肆意在上頭蔓長，讓一片片木磚形似連綿不斷的仙女圈。  
Kyle走進環狀街道裡側，落於正中心的住宅，唯一這房是混著磚砌的，卻因缺乏保養，牆面凹凸不平，紅磚龜裂出細小的洞，風吹過時發出細小的鳴叫聲。鐵網在屋的上方捲成半圓，弧形的衛星天線或大或小地圈在裡頭。  
它抬頭，仰視電波接收器反射著銳利光芒的群像，Kyle不發一語地推開鐵門踏進屋內。濃郁地霉味與機油從昏暗的室內迎面撲來，若不是壁面釘著燈條，他一進門就差點因地基不穩的高地差摔在地上。  
他的闖入使屋內的人全停下在鐵架工作檯邊的工作，轉頭望向他。Kyle還沒來得及解釋來意，就被迎面抱了個滿懷。  
「Kyle──真高興能見到你。」那人褪下帽兜，露出一頭亂糟糟的金髮。  
也許是他熱情的擁抱沖散了Kyle闖入的唐突，室內忙碌於工作的人們，奇怪地探頭觀望了一陣，便將心思轉回了手上。  
Kyle鬆了口氣，莞爾。  
「你也還是老樣子，混得不錯嘛。」  
「Karen要知道你來了，一定也會很興奮的。」他用雙手拍了拍Kyle的肩，那對手臂已從記憶中的瘦長變得厚實。  
Kyle從他的眉眼裡流露的踏實中感受到一陣飛揚的喜悅，他搭上對方放在自己身上的手，正要再度開口，對方臉上的笑容卻在尾隨在他身後的它闊步進門的時刻消退了。  
「我的天。」  
Kyle一時之間凍結了，僵直地站在原地，無所適從地望著他掠過Kyle，上前一把抓住它，扳住它的臉。  
「天啊，Stan，我還以為你已經死了呢。」他擁抱它。  
它的身體被動地因被抱住搖晃著，它轉向Kyle，神情疑惑。  
Kyle凝固在似笑似哭的複雜情緒裡，卻仍鼓起勇氣打斷了他。  
「Kenny……『這』不是他。」  
Kenny回頭，狐疑糾在眉間，他鬆開它，再度打量了它一陣，雙眼瞪地渾圓，猛然退到Kyle身邊。一瞬間Kyle幾乎是反射動作地貼上Kenny身前，伸手攔住Kenny已經滑向腰際掏槍的手。  
Kenny瞪著他，驚愕與憤怒同時在臉上擴散。  
「這他媽的是怎麼一回事──」  
「聽我說，Kenny，我可以解釋。」Kyle試圖讓口吻聽來平靜，但對方眼神裡依舊無法掩飾急速升溫的敵意。  
「他是食屍鬼。」  
Kyle咬唇，遲疑了片刻，點頭。  
「你這狗娘養的自私混帳──你私運食屍鬼進我的鎮？」他仍未從震撼裡恢復過來，口吻卻已滿是厭惡。  
「Kenny。」  
「Leo怎麼了？你對他做了什麼？」  
Kenny狠狠地瞪著他，因盛怒而嗓音發顫。Kyle畏懼地盯著Kenny還貼在槍袋上的手，不敢移開目光，他過了幾秒才明白，Kenny指的是Butters。  
「他沒事，什麼事都沒發生。」Kyle擠出蒼白的笑容，擋在它與Kenny之間。「是Butters放我們進來的。」  
「你最好別說謊。」  
Kenny掏槍指著Kyle，逼著他們轉移到建築後方壟罩在鐵皮屋頂陰影下的狹長空地，他從屋後取出一條鐵鍊，將它的雙手綁在後背，像拴狗似地留下鎖在屋後的水管上，扔下Kyle放步走開了。  
Kyle將臉埋在手裡，一震無力感襲來，他轉頭望著它。它盯著他，對周圍的事物缺乏興趣，顯然還未意識到事態的轉變。話語梗在他的喉頭，他只能乾笑。  
幾分鐘後Kenny回來了，什麼話也沒說就一拳將Kyle揍倒在地。  
「現在你可以解釋了。」Kenny雙手交疊，靠在牆上，咬牙切齒地說。  
他抹掉嘴角的血沫，半坐在地，它爬向他，手指追向他臉上暈開的血跡。  
「你受傷了。」它說，它雙手鉗住他，鐵鍊在移動時發出清澈的摩擦聲，仰頭望向Kenny。「我不喜歡這樣。」  
古怪地神情刷過Kenny的臉龐，它正像數十分鐘前Kyle試圖阻擋他槍擊它時同樣地，用軀體將Kyle掩在身後。  
「沒關係的。」Kyle將它推開，即使它依然固執地與Kyle僵持了一陣，最後終究退讓了。  
他接著說：「他，它沒有記憶──不吃、不睡，只像個殼。但不知為何它還記得我。」  
Kenny的神情更顯驚愕了。  
「不是那種『記得』……只是，能認出我。」  
「但，」Kenny目光嚴厲地俯視著他。「他是Stan嗎？」  
「我不知道。」Kyle咬唇，緩慢，簡短，卻艱難地回答。  
「那麼他就只是具會動的屍體。」Kenny再度掏槍。  
「不！」Kyle吼道。  
「聽著，我看夠這些狗屁事情了。如果你下不了手，我現在就能了結掉他。」Kenny冷冷地說。  
「你不能這麼做──」  
「你覺得你是唯一失去重要的人的人嗎──我們都經歷過這些，你怎能這麼自私！」Kenny厲聲吼道。「你他媽甚至都不覺得它是他不是嗎！如果你真的覺得他們是同一人，為何現在你還用『它』來叫他！」  
他必須解釋，必須說些什麼，但那瞬間，他彷彿失去了一切辯解的力氣。  
Kyle瞪著地面，全身顫抖，說不出話來，強烈的倦意幾乎要將他擊倒。他無法反駁，因為Kenny所說的一切字句屬實。他對帶著不穩定食屍鬼能對社群造成多少危害心知肚明；他知道Kenny曾經是如何手刃父母使他跟Karen能得以存活下來；他明白不過是因他的懦弱使然，以自以為失去一切的態度來掩蓋懊悔。正因如此，Kenny的一字一句才深深刺痛了他。  
它沾血的指擦過他，冰冷的掌貼在他頰上，彷彿正嘗試安撫他。它神情迷幻，雙眼是兩座漆黑的深井，就像困在薄靈獄的迷途者。  
它異常的行徑讓Kenny分了心，他遲疑了一陣，狐疑地問：「他是怎麼記得你的？」  
「它沒有，它無法真正產生長期記憶。」  
Kenny蹙眉。  
「我必須一直和它待在一起，否則它會忘記。」  
「我不明白，所以你是靠不斷疊加短期記憶在讓他維持控制的嗎？這一點都不合理。」  
「我也希望我能知道這是為什麼。」Kyle苦笑。  
「而且他說話的方式就像正常人，我從來沒見過這種現象。就像他──」  
「就像它有意識，能清楚知道自己說的內容一樣。」  
「沒錯。」  
Kyle吸了口氣，繼續說：「我想帶它回South Park。」  
「這是你回來的理由嗎？」  
「我需要──一點點物資上的幫助。」  
或許是他無意間勾起了那些他們曾經共有，藏在雪地、樹梢與山間裡的往昔記憶，Kenny閉上眼，思索著，神態逐漸柔和下來。  
「費爾普萊有個曾經在Mephesto博士實驗室裡工作過的科學家，他現在涉獵的領域是食屍鬼行為研究。」  
「我猜，那就是我的下一個目的地了。」  
Kenny走上前，朝Kyle伸出手。  
Kyle一陣猶豫後，搭上對方的手，讓Kenny將他從地上一把拉起。  
「我跟你一道去。」  
見Kyle難以置信的神情，Kenny平淡地解釋：「費爾普萊人不怎麼喜歡外來者。」  
「你沒必要──」  
「字面上的，不喜歡外來者。」Kenny嚴肅地說，沒搭理Kyle的反應，視線再度挪向它。「但我不會讓你跟Karen見面的。」  
「那當然。」  
Kyle無法看透他的神情，像是抗拒著，又帶著難以擺脫的懷念。  
他好奇當自己望著它時，是否也流露出那樣的神情。  
「所以，你需要什麼？」最後，Kenny重新拾起了堅毅的神情，問。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一看行事曆發現已經快一個月沒更新，其實CH4有一半早就寫好了，但忙到失憶完全忘記了。終於寫到Butters跟Kenny都出場了，雖然戲份不重，但一直想練習寫群像劇的能力，能增加出場角色這點還是讓我很開心。  
> 前半寫了一點Stan的視點，希望看起來不會太困惑。


	5. Chapter 5

那天夜裡，他輾轉難眠。  
他早忘記貼著土地，濕氣滲進肌膚，地面硬梆梆地頂著背脊是什麼樣的感覺了。  
翻來覆去，他在炭火燒盡的氣味裡昏昏沉沉，遊走於半夢半醒之間，直到朦朧的鐵灰色從空中擴散，伴隨著拂曉薄光於地表展開，他才恍惚地想起自己正露宿野外，而不是躺在自己的鐵架床上。  
晃著發脹的腦袋，他從地面起身，試圖伸展僵硬的四肢。  
才剛從睡袋裡脫身，濕潤的寒氣便肆無忌憚地鑽入他的上衣裡，揪住他的毛孔。他打了個寒噤，雙手抱胸，睡眼惺忪地環伺四周。他的視線還模糊地在微光中重新與大腦建立連結，試圖消化種種陌生的感受時，一陣低沉的哼鳴蓋過了他的哈欠聲。  
聲音源自營火的另一側，隔著燒盡的營火，Kyle的睡袋與他的睡袋平行攤開在地，睡袋的主人早醒了。  
Kyle背對著他，盤坐在地，身體半傾，好似要栽向前方塊狀的黑影裡。他眨了眨眼，將那團黑影的模樣組織起來，幾秒後才認出那是一襲黑衣的故友，Stan Marsh。  
Kenny瞪眼望著它彎身，湊向Kyle身前，像個不安分的孩子般搖晃著身體，不時頷首回應Kyle的模樣。  
有那麼一瞬間，Kenny的意識彷彿閃回了小學教室，坐在那夏季的悶熱與沙鼠的氣味的封閉教室裡，室內與鉛筆在紙面上滑過的沙沙聲揉合在一塊，令人昏昏欲睡。Mr. Garrsion不時高亢的聲音將他們從半睡半醒間擊打出來，他打了個哈欠，無聊地四處張望，隔著座位，望見他的兩位朋友正壓地音量交頭接耳，他們的雙眼瞇成月牙，摀著嘴用氣音吃吃笑著。  
他早先由Kyle口中得知它的異常，這景象此時此刻卻令他豎起寒毛。  
你可以想起熟稔的人的樣貌，聲音，他們昔日的模樣，但絕不能具體回憶起維繫著那些記憶的空間，你要怎麼去憶起那些你以為自己已經徹底遺忘的事，相信自己必須遺忘，並真正選擇不去回憶的記憶。它們早被刻意已遺失在另一個遙遠的時空裡，觸不可及，卻讓你無法停止蔓想著「如果當時」，最終卻徹底放棄的過去。  
在體會到盲目地追逐往昔，最終只會將精神摧毀殆盡時，大多數人早已選擇塵封記憶，在陷入狂顛之前將那些會如雪球般越滾越大的期待從身上切除。長痛不如短痛，這不就是人們一直以來生存的方式嗎？人不能與希望與絕望的共生體攜手共存，那是不可能的。  
你能面對死亡，飢餓，肉體上的痛苦，但最終能輕易粉碎你的，是回憶。  
他記得所有的傳言，在人們耳語間頻頻謠傳，卻總被壓地音量，宛如林間濃霧，既是朦朧，卻總留下些許未能遮掩的輪廓。那些不可洩露的秘密將所有生者的記憶串連起來，卻又拒絕彼此相認──曾是摯愛卻逝去的亡靈，有時是愛人，有時是摯友，有時是家人，他們早已被現世捨棄，卻被隱藏在生活的角落。在陰暗的閣樓，儲藏室，櫥櫃，鎖上門的寢室。每一次從暗影中現身時都在生者身上留下傷口，傷口癒合，再度割傷，直到生者對感受生死界線與傷疤的能力都變得模糊，最後，會出現某個契機，也許是大意，也許是刻意，死者衝破了那些被忘記鎖上的大門，死亡傾巢而出，愛成了一團血跡斑斑的模糊碎塊。  
他依然清晰記得當晚所發生的一切細節，隔著薄牆，瀰漫在父母寢室裡的哼唱聲驟然轉為淒厲的尖叫，他光著腳在冰冷的地面上疾奔，玻璃與碎木飛於空中飛濺，他劇烈顫抖，閃躲著長廊裡層層疊疊的暗影。他奔進Karen的房裡，在她的粉蠟筆窗戶下，他們緊緊抱住彼此，隔著鎖上的門聽著指甲陷入木門時刮搔而出的沙沙聲。  
他選擇不去記得這段記憶，當年的恐懼至今回憶起來，依然能讓他全身發顫，但或許是因那時，Karen緊緊扣住他的手，那又濕又溫的力道，緊緊地將力量扎進他的胸膛裡，在一切變得太遲之前，他先扣下了板機。  
他仍然記得他們的臉，但他選擇不再為此悲傷了。  
Kenny並非不曾懷疑過Kyle是經歷過相似的過去，才如此執著。疫病爆發後他們真正見面的次數屈指可數，Kyle對當時所發生的事緘口不提，但要認出那些依然活在當年陰影之下的人們並不難。  
那陣細小的聲音依然持續著，Kyle的音量很低，聲調卻十分溫柔，遠處聽來與其是交談，更像是一串柔和的低吟。它追著他，像是正在學飛的雛鳥，笨拙卻努力地回應著。古怪地是，他們聲音交織在一起時絲毫感受不到危險，反是和諧。  
它首先注意到了他，仰起頭，用那對深不見底的暗黑色雙眼目不轉睛地望著他，唯一的差異是，那雙眼是為了識別而非掠食而聚焦的。它不出多時就對他失去了興趣，將頭別開。  
Kyle意識到了這點，回過身。  
「你看起來糟透了。」他說。  
「上一回我睡在野外，都不知道是什麼時候的事了。」Kenny抹了抹臉，站起身。  
「咖啡？」Kyle爬過睡袋，抓起睡袋旁半插在土裡的保溫瓶。  
「如果還有肉乾，我會痛哭流涕的。」他玩笑似地說。  
Kyle會心一笑，將保溫瓶拋給他，一面從背包裡掏出乾糧，在他翻找食物時，它靜靜地坐在一旁，安分地替他捧著被一一掏出來的物品。  
直覺告訴Kenny，Kyle一晚沒睡，但他想不出他們徹夜未眠能談些什麼，Kyle對解釋整件事情的始末依然有些閃爍，讓人隱約感到他在刻意隱藏一些它真正的狀態。  
Kyle將取出的乾糧分成三等份，他們圍坐在燒盡的營火旁用保溫杯配著咖啡吃著。Kenny注意到它將乾糧捏在手裡，卻碰也沒碰。  
「路途雖然不遠，卻不等同於輕鬆。」  
「這是你堅持繞道的理由？」  
Kyle捲起睡袋，在Kenny掩蓋完營地痕跡後，問。  
「弗雷澤的熟人警告過我，費爾普萊的外環經常聚集大量食屍鬼。我們得繞路從西側進去，西側有條設了路障的小徑來讓貿易者定期通行，也是唯一能通行的入口，其餘地帶都是厚牆。」  
「真要是這樣，食屍鬼怎麼沒鑽這空？」Kyle挑眉，半信半疑地問。  
「別聽我說是條小徑，就覺得那裏的防禦設施很隨便。」  
「對一個小地方來說，還真是大費周章。」  
「我不會用小地方來形容費爾普萊，在那之後──」見Kyle的神色沉了下來，Kenny停頓了片刻，繼續說：「現在它比較像私設堡壘。聽商對那邊的傳言，國家衛隊也貢獻了不少資源給他們。」  
「因為實驗室？」  
Kenny聳肩。  
Kyle嗤笑了一聲，從地上起身，套上飛行夾克，他將幾把手槍一一塞進腰間的槍袋裡，正要抓起紮好的睡袋與毛毯，Kenny打斷了他。  
「我們出發以前，你能去打水嗎？溪流離這裡不遠。」  
Kyle皺眉，目光尖銳地審視了他一陣，最後一把抓走他遞給他的一加侖塑膠水桶。  
「你留下，噓。」Kyle按下正要跟著起身的它的肩頭，對露出抗議眼神的它輕聲說。  
它瞪著Kyle離開營地，搖晃著身軀的姿態看來有些焦躁。  
望著它的感覺很奇怪，它的五官，肢體特質，就跟Kenny記憶裡Stan生前的模樣如出一轍，甚至要比記憶來得成熟了些。對，他幾乎忘了，食屍鬼是會成長的，即使成長的速度與進食量有關，但只要食屍鬼維持進食，就能持續成長，甚至能修補肢體輕傷。當初這發現令大眾多麼震驚……而現在它們甚至能交談，甚至要開始發展意識了。  
「你沒吃任何東西。」Kenny觀察了它一陣，闊步上前，說。  
「我不餓。」  
「但你待會不會餓嗎？」  
它抬頭仰視Kenny，那黯淡的雙眼注視他時，依然讓Kenny感到緊張。  
「有Kyle在，我不餓。」  
「什麼意思？」  
「我不餓。」它重複。  
他猜想碰了釘子是因它答不上來。  
「為什麼是Kyle，你怎麼記得他的？」  
「我也不知道，就是記得。」  
「但也可以是別人吧？我的意思是，為什麼你非得跟著他不可？」  
它皺眉，露出一張與正常人幾乎毫無差異的困惑神情。他打了個冷顫，它實在太像人類了。  
「他不是食物。他不同。」  
Kenny一楞。  
「有什麼不同？」  
「我不想吃他，我不能吃他。」  
「那我呢？」  
「食物。但要是我吃了你kyle會生氣，而且我也不餓，我不需要你。」  
Kenny退了一步，覺得頭皮有些發麻，但他督促著自己繼續發問。  
「你記得我嗎？或是任何一件小時候的事情？有其他食屍鬼像你一樣記得人嗎？」  
它望著他。  
「Stan？」  
它沒有反應。  
「可以再說一次為什麼你跟著Kyle的理由嗎？」  
「他……他不能先死。」  
「那是什麼意思？」  
它不再回答他的問題，而是垂下頭，陷入一種古怪的迷惑之中。  
Kenny嘆了口氣，一回頭卻發現Kyle早已回到營地，他雙手抱胸，半倚著樹幹聽著他們的對話。  
「我不希望你比我先死。」他望著它，說。  
Kenny瞪大雙眼。  
「如果它能有更多答案就好了，不是嗎？」

 

一點也沒說笑。  
他將步槍上膛時，從Kyle緊繃的面容裡讀出這想法。  
Kyle不是唯一一個感到訝異的人，就連他在見到林間密集徘徊的食屍鬼數量時都大吃一驚。他從被包裡掏出消音器拋給Kyle，深感慶幸自己有預先準備，光是費爾普萊外環逗留的食屍鬼數量就已近百，他們只有兩個人，但至少，預備火力能大幅增加他們全身而退的機會。  
「以照這密集度，還沒靠近費爾普萊我們就不知道死幾次了。」  
Kyle在灌木叢後比出手勢，對潛到他身旁的Kenny低聲說。  
「這實在太超乎想像的異常了。沒到國家衛隊的武裝水平，我們壓根不可能靠近費爾普萊。」  
Kyle嘆了口氣，露出不甘的神情。  
「商隊是怎麼靠近的？」  
「他們有秘密通訊，商隊抵達時，費爾普萊有自己的武裝部隊出來護行。但商隊出現的時間很不固定，也許是幾天，幾個月，或是一年。」  
「我等不了這麼長的時間。」Kyle咬住下唇。  
Kenny皺眉，停頓了片刻。  
「為何這麼急？又不是它會因為我們等待就突然消失什麼的。」  
Kyle轉向Kenny，他的雙眼瞪大，卻欲言又止，彷彿找不出任何得以解釋的詞語。  
「你不明白。」片刻後，Kyle嚴肅地說。  
「你可以解釋。」  
「但我不想。」Kyle挫折地別開頭。  
Kenny扶額，一股不快正在他的胸口擴散。  
「你知道嗎？我一直很好奇，它曾經傷害過你嗎？」  
Kyle沒有回答，但沉默便已經是答覆。  
「我明白了。」  
他嘆了口氣，轉身要退開，Kyle卻伸手一把抓住他。  
「Kenny，我從來沒告訴你那時候發生了什麼──」  
「你如果不想說也無妨。」Kenny聳肩。  
「那時候──你得知道，」Kyle擒住他手的力道倏地緊縮，令他有些吃痛，Kyle似乎絲毫沒意識到這點，他的嗓音發顫，幾乎有些哽咽。「他做了或許我一輩子都不會為他做的事情，我沒任何一天，沒有任何一天沒為這件事情感到後悔。我必須為他做些什麼，否則我……」  
Kenny嘆息，拍了拍Kyle的肩頭。  
「去費爾普萊，你有什麼計畫？」  
「你已經為我做的夠多了，你沒必要跟著我做這些蠢事，現在馬上回頭還來得及。」  
「獵人，我在問的是，你有什麼計畫嗎？」Kenny偏頭，注視著臉色緊繃的Kyle，莞爾。「還是你想要我再揍你幾拳才安心？」  
Kyle垂下頭，吸了口氣，隨後再度仰頭。  
「我記得你有手榴彈吧？」  
「手榴彈四顆，閃光彈四顆，燃燒彈兩顆，可惜沒想到多帶一把霰彈槍。」  
「有AR-15突擊步槍跟我的步槍暫時就足夠了。」  
「你要怎麼做？」  
Kyle招手示意它靠近。  
「Kyle？」  
「從現在開始，它會指認所有食屍鬼群體裏的階級首領的位置。」  
Kenny難以置信地瞪著他。  
「你認得出來吧？」Kyle朝它問。  
它點頭。  
「你確定這是可行的？我知道食屍鬼有階級意識，幹掉領頭的確會造成混亂，但這都只是理論，除了歪打正著，沒人真的徹底實行這個理論在實戰裡。」  
「關於食屍鬼，它知道的比我們更多。或許時間不會太長，但要爭取開道的時間還是可行的。」  
「你信任它？」  
「你問一個獵人，用手頭上所有能用的東西，就是獵人在做的事情。」Kyle舔了舔唇，嗓音聽來依然十分緊張。  
「我早該知道獵人都是瘋子。」  
Kyle咧嘴笑了。  
Kenny在腦海裡模擬著Kyle計畫的可行性，骨子裡他明白這整個計畫很瘋狂。他該在此時回頭，獨自回到佛雷澤，Karen還在等他。對一個多年未見的朋友，他已鞠躬盡瘁，不該把自己的命賭在一個瘋子跟半死不死的食屍鬼身上。但他仰頭，望見Kyle，他雖同樣為此恐懼，眼神卻異常堅定，他還沒打算死在這裡。  
Kenny握拳，感到指甲的月牙在手心裡刺出深印，然後深深嘆了口氣。  
這整件事情打從一開始就已足夠瘋狂，打從心底其實他並不期待最終Kyle是否能讓它恢復記憶，或那食屍鬼究竟是不是Stan，他只是想知道答案，關於食屍鬼的答案──這些生物究竟是什麼？

他們爬上樹對地形重新勘查並模擬了計畫一次，Kyle掏出粗繩將自己跟它的腰綁上一條連結線以免它脫隊後，他們的突擊就開始了。  
Kenny必須說，突擊的整個過程都在極度的混亂之中，由於Kyle拖行著它，他又帶著連發武器，開路的重責便落在了他身上，在他向前開道的時刻，Kyle在後方鎖定首領，並配合他的衝鋒投擲手雷來製造有節奏的防護。首領被擊倒後，食屍鬼會進入幾秒凍結與困惑的緩衝時間，不少食屍鬼會因混亂進入撕打，但前方距離過近的食屍鬼反應過來後馬上會朝他撲打，或虎視眈眈地緊咬著他們不放，緊追在後。  
他們一路疾步狂奔，全身上下都因缺氧與疲勞隱隱作痛，晃動的視野內，費爾普萊的小徑逐漸展開。所謂小徑，是網狀鋼材與刺網層層圍起的狹長車道，車道內每數百公尺就被電子鎖鐵門切開，從遠處看來就像一條被無數帶刺鳥籠組合成的長廊，車輛通行的道路被壓的十分平坦，兩側卻是及膝的野草。  
鳥籠外圈的食屍鬼數量密集地幾乎看不見入口，但此時他已沒有餘力再多想，他們將擱置在最後的燃燒彈擲出，在小徑兩側的低矮草叢燒出兩道筆直的火牆，放足衝刺。  
在他們距離鳥籠已不到四百公尺的時刻，數波震耳欲聾的爆破聲像雨點似地砸在地面上，灑成無數長弧。  
重機槍！有人在掩護我們。  
腦海中剛釐清聲音的由來，他便一股腦撞上第一道鐵門，幾乎是同時，門鎖上的細小LED紅燈轉成了綠色，他想都沒想，一鼓作氣撞了進去。殿後的Kyle隨後撲進門內，一把抓住繩子將它扯進小徑裡。  
「別停下！繼續跑！！」  
小徑深處傳來透過擴音器發出的吼叫聲。  
第一道門顯然無法擋住尾隨在後追上來的食屍鬼，Kenny跳了起來，拔腿順著小徑繼續奔跑，直到穿過第三道門，才終於擋下後頭的追擊。  
Kyle一腳將門踹上後，他們即刻便虛脫地癱倒在地。  
他在喘息間看見先前的兩道電子門自動關閉鎖上，重機槍在長廊前段來回掃過幾秒後，小徑又重新淨空了。  
Kenny重新穩定了呼吸，做起身，發現他的前額與手臂上有數道爪痕，正在滲血，衣物也被扯出不少破洞。Kyle依然躺在地上，他纏在腰上的麻繩半截已被染得通紅，它跪在他身旁，顯得十分擔心，卻又不時以一種迷惑的目光望向長廊的深處。  
「Kyle，你沒事吧？」  
「還活著，右肩到鎖骨的地方斷了。」Kyle發出一聲呻吟，他臉色蒼白，右肩幾乎完全沐浴在血水裡，夾克底下看得出幾處被啃缺的凹陷處。「操，這輩子不會再幹第二次了。」  
「拜託，我他媽連想都不會想好嗎。」  
他們對視，大笑了起來。  
它在Kyle的指示下協助他從地上起身，它雖說不被當成主要目標，身上卻也多了不少疤痕與缺口，即使沒有出血也顯得十分狼狽。  
「我沒事，別擔心。」Kyle輕聲說。  
它才悶哼了幾聲應和，數道腳步聲就從小徑深處傳來。  
穿著裝甲的費爾普萊守衛打開門持槍走來，不發一語，也不等他們解釋，就將他們擒住，像羈押犯人似押向小徑內。即使Kyle傷勢較重，被粗暴地反手束縛時不時發出痛苦的悶哼，守衛也絲毫沒展現同情。它發出憤怒的嘶嘶聲，屢次試圖掙脫，分開押送的守衛與Kyle，但他們用槍托毆打了它幾回，它只得安分下來。  
「這小鬼是有什麼毛病。」  
羈押它的守衛古怪地說。  
他們一齊被押至費爾普萊的入口，這鄉間小鎮如今已成了數層水泥後牆環起的古怪碉堡，從側面看牆面就像縫隙擴大的洋蔥切面，然而守衛似乎沒打算放行他們進入鎮內，只將他們狠狠摔在門口。  
「接下來是你們的工作，自己看著辦吧。」押送隊伍前頭的守衛對站在大門口，雙手抱胸的人說。  
「辛苦了。」那人穿著全身護甲，只有半敞開的黑色鏡片下露出一對細長的眼。  
他從上往下俯視著在地上摔成一團的他們，眼神十分犀利，甚至帶著一絲輕蔑。  
「你們在這裡做什麼，我們不歡迎外人。」  
從他的嗓音與雙眼，Kenny能推斷出對方的年紀不比他們要來的大，或許是平輩，他的舉手投足甚至有種熟悉的感覺，但他卻記不清那熟悉的源頭為何。  
「既然如此，幹嘛又大費周章讓我們進來？」Kyle用吃痛的聲音問。  
「當然是來看看是哪個蠢貨有膽闖進這裡。」他的虛張聲勢聽來十分刻意，明顯的並不是主要押送他們的理由，他開口時同時仔細地審視著他們，目光落在它身上後遲遲沒有移開。  
「我們總不會是特地來這求你們把我們扔出去的吧。」Kyle尖銳地說，咧嘴笑了起來。  
他停頓了片刻，終於把視線從它身上移開，落在Kyle身上。蹲下身，他單手托起Kyle的下巴。  
「正好我們也閒得發慌，要多做點勞動工作隨時樂意，外面那群東西可是很久沒餵食了，餓得很。」  
「為什麼我一點都不驚訝你們蓋了牆就是忙著幹這些事情。」Kyle冷冷地說，換來一記腹部重擊。  
碉堡內的人態度惡劣，Kenny並不意外，倒是Kyle突如其來的攻擊性口吻讓他反應不過來，就像Kyle是刻意要激怒對方似的。  
「我們見過嗎？」Kenny皺起眉頭，問。  
「用來開脫，這還不是普通低能的藉口──」  
「像你這種貨色我想也只想的到這些，我還真沒喜歡過你，Craig Tucker。」  
Kenny愣了一下，吃驚地轉向開口的Kyle，再將目光轉向那態度尖酸的年輕人身上，後者僵住了片刻，隨後一把將頭盔脫下。  
「你們他媽的在這裡幹嘛！」Craig瞪著那對細長尖銳的眼，怒氣沖沖地說。  
「實驗室。操你媽。以前和Mephesto博士一起工作的科學家──」  
「這裡沒有這麼愚蠢的東西，也沒這個人！」Craig大吼。  
「等等，你們冷靜點──」現在比起刻意激怒對方可是真吵了，Kenny幾乎要將自己塞進他們兩人中間來停止爭執。  
「你這下三濫的騙子！！你當我是智障嗎！」Kyle回吼：「除了國家實驗室有哪裡會無緣無故聚集這麼多食屍鬼！！！」  
一陣沉默中斷了對話，Craig瞪著眼，用一副不耐煩的神情打算再開口。  
「如果你敢說是你們囤積了一堆貨物吸引來的，我一定會揍爆你。」Kyle惡狠狠地說。  
「既然早知是禁區，為什麼又要來這裡。」  
見到口吻平靜，緩緩走到Craig身旁的短髮青年時，Kenny凍結了。  
他比記憶裡要來的瘦，臉部輪廓呈方，神色比起往昔的蠻橫，更像冷漠的澹然。他穿著一襲不合時宜的老舊黑色西裝，棗紅色襯衫與黃色斜紋領帶，行走時雙手放在背後。  
「Cartman。」Kenny在腦海裡反覆搜尋，卻除了對方的名字想不出能說些什麼。  
Cartman的目光同樣地掃過他、Kyle，最後落在它身上，在他們還沒反應過來之前，他闊步走到它面前，直直盯著它的眼。  
它皺眉，對此時的狀態不慎滿意，目光漫不經心地四處滑動。  
Cartman的眼稍微放大了些，但當他回過頭，向他們說話時，神態依然平靜。  
「我明白了。你們確實有理由去實驗室。」  
「區長。」Craig的口吻相當不以為然。  
Cartman舉起手，阻止Craig抗議，繼續說：「無所謂，那裏不是我的管轄區域，把他們帶到那裏就行了。」  
隨後，他正眼也沒看他們一眼，就逕自走回牆內了。

 

Craig的臉成了一團厭煩與無奈的綜合體。  
他領著他們在兩座外牆之間繞了一圈，兩牆夾縫的通道逐漸下陷，最後通往至一道閘門，開啟門後，裏頭是往下延伸的階梯與長廊，沿著長廊蜿蜒走了近十分鐘後，他們終於再度通往地面。  
「Cartman怎麼了？」踩在空地上，Kenny終於開口。  
「我怎麼會知道。」Craig不耐煩地說。  
「為什麼你要表現得這麼王八？」Kyle瞪著他。  
Craig瞪大雙眼，難以置信地望著Kyle。  
「我？我只是在做我的工作，你才是那個莫名其妙的混帳吧。」  
「你的工作就是對外地人大吼進行恐嚇嗎？」  
「那叫『審訊』，如果你還記得的話，你們是那群持槍就衝進食屍鬼群的瘋子，還把費爾普萊門外草皮給燒禿了。」  
「這樣你們就不用除草了？」Kyle聳肩，Kenny竊笑起來。  
「我幾乎忘了你們可以多欠揍。」Craig冷冷地回答。  
「這也是好事，我不會是那個捧著咖啡聽你閒話家常的貼心小棉被。」  
Craig的臉色倏地被憤怒取代了，他的鼻孔張開，雙手握拳，一瞬間看似要揮拳打向Kyle似的，但他只是沉默，怒氣沖沖地闊步甩掉他們，頭也不回的走了。  
「……你在掩飾它是食屍鬼這件事情，但你不該對他這麼說的，我到現在都沒聽過任何有關Tweek下落的消息。」  
「我確實不該這麼說。」Kyle垂下頭。  
「雖然我也從來不知道Cartman就在離South Park這麼近的地方。」  
「或許他們都在這裡等什麼人回來？」  
Kenny沒回答，只是仰頭。  
他們依然在費爾普萊堡壘內，但除了此通道，如今他們站立的空地卻與費爾普萊內部以層層圍牆區隔而開，空地連著一座小山坡，上方有座佈滿青藤的雙層樓醫院，牆面看來已由白泛黃。似乎察覺了有人前來，醫院的大門從內側敞開，一名穿著白色實驗室外套的女人朝他們緩緩走來。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 覺得很抱歉原本打算至少一個月發一章節的，卻遲了這麼久才發。  
> 工作跟學校加起來比想像中的要忙，一轉眼一個月又過了。  
> 寫這章節時有很多橋段不是很喜歡，尤其是動作場景的部分反覆修了好幾次。因為是末日設定，也稍微變動了一些Craig跟Cartman的性格(Butters也是)，希望看起來不會很突兀。


End file.
